


海與幸運草

by xxx83221



Series: 海與幸運草 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Happy Ending, M/M, References to Drugs
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx83221/pseuds/xxx83221
Summary: 靈魂伴侶像幸運草嗎？Is a soulmate just like a lucky clover?





	海與幸運草

  
「等一下...所以，」馬庫斯難以置信地望著他的同伴們，「你們全都看不見顏色嗎？」

賽門、喬許和諾斯面面相覷。「我們還是可以用外部安裝的軟體分辨出眼前顏色的色號，」喬許解釋，「但是基本上你說的沒錯...我們看不見顏色。」

馬庫斯退後了幾步。他眨了眨眼，環顧他的同伴和四周。他看見諾斯唇上深紅色的口紅、賽門的一頭金髮、喬許黝黑的皮膚。他低著頭可以看見曼費德宅邸地板上墨綠色的地毯，往上又能看見金黃色的吊燈。更重要的是，他能看見卡爾的畫，色彩繽紛、濃淡相宜，那些訴說著寂寥或熱情的光與影在他還是機器的時候就環繞在他的身邊。在他還是機器的時候，他處理器中的每一個位元就都為這些色彩起舞──

而這些，他的夥伴們全都看不見。

「只有黑色跟白色？」他絕望地問，在一把扶手椅上坐了下來。他萬萬沒想到，邀請他的朋友們來家裡、為他們舉辦一場驚喜畫展的結果會是如此。

「還有灰色。」諾斯聳聳肩。  
「馬庫斯，」賽門彎下腰來按著他的肩膀，「你還好嗎？我們不知道能看見顏色對你來說這麼重要。」

馬庫斯沉默了一下，「我...我很難想像看不見顏色的感覺。」他說。他依然覺得自己不太能接受這個事實，「所以你們一直以來，在我指稱某某顏色的東西的時候...都是用偵測的？」  
「對，」諾斯說，「但這有什麼關係？我們還是能溝通。沒必要覺得沮喪。」

「不，」馬庫斯閉上眼睛，皺著眉頭，「不，這...這不一樣。你們不懂。顏色...顏色能表達情感，豐富這個世界。那是卡爾窮盡後半輩子研究的東西。」他停頓了一下，又問：「為什麼？為什麼只有我看得見顏色？」

「也許你比較特別？」諾斯猜測，「你是原型機。也許這就是為什麼。」  
「別傷心，馬庫斯。我們還是能看出那些畫畫得很好。也許沒有你能看見的那麼美，但還是很好。」賽門安慰他。

馬庫斯點點頭。「我還是沒辦法相信...」他搖著頭，「我還是沒辦法相信你們其實從未看過顏色。」

短暫的沉默。

「馬庫斯？」喬許露出了一個似笑非笑的表情。  
「什麼？」  
「我們看過顏色。」賽門說。  
「看過？」馬庫斯困惑地說，「你們曾經看得見顏色...後來又變成看不見了？」

他的同伴們再度面面相覷，「其實是這樣，馬庫斯，」諾斯解釋，

  
「所有的仿生人，都是在他們覺醒的那一刻開始看不見顏色的。」

 

* * *

 

  
李奧醒來的時候發現全世界都不一樣了。

是顏色。他從未見過，但是他知道眼前所見的就是顏色。他放眼周遭，只知道病房裡的的床單和牆壁是白色的，牆上時鐘的邊框和指針是黑色的，其餘的顏色他都從未見過。他聽他的父親說過顏色的名字，但他僅僅只是知道名字，跟眼前這些讓他眼花撩亂的光影根本對不上。

「你醒了？曼費德先生？」醫生進來他的病房查房，「你還記得發生了什麼事情嗎？」

李奧沉默了一下，「...我好像，撞到東西。」他用力回想之後這麼回答。

他的記憶好像有點不完全。他記得他好像拿老爸的塑膠玩具出氣。他揍了它幾下。塑膠玩具被他打得向後退，它撐住它旁邊的桌子。然後...

然後怎麼了？他想不起來。

「是的，你的後腦遭到嚴重撞擊，有腦震盪跟一點點輕微的頸椎受損，但都不嚴重。你們家的仿生人攻擊你，他將你推向一個小型吊臂機器。你的父親當時也在旁邊。記得嗎？」

李奧有些茫然地望向四周。他還沉浸在能看見顏色的衝擊裡。他覺得他的皮膚的顏色看起來有點奇怪，但醫生的顏色也差不多。他會習慣的，他告訴自己。

「你的父親在你昏迷期間一直守在你的床旁邊，但有鑑於他行動上的不便我們已經請他返家，你出院之後就能見到他。」醫生親切地說，儘管李奧已經二十八歲。

「...我的記憶好像有點問題。」李奧說。他還是想不起來他揍了塑膠玩具之後發生了什麼事。醫生說塑膠玩具攻擊他？好吧，也許他把它給打壞了。他對父親感到有些抱歉；他知道他父親有多喜歡那個仿生人。醫生說父親守在他的病床旁。那也許他沒有那麼生氣。

「病人遭受巨大傷害時有時會有這種現象，就像有些嚴重車禍的人會發現自己不記得撞擊的瞬間或事故發生的經過。如果你對此還有疑慮，我們之後也可以再安排檢查。還有什麼疑問嗎？」

「...我能看見顏色了。」李奧喃喃地說。他感到困惑極了。

「是？」醫生好像沒聽清楚他說的話。

「我是說，」李奧抬起頭來，茫然地看著醫生，「我原本看不見顏色，但是醒來之後就能看見了。」

 

* * *

 

  
「靈魂伴侶？」馬庫斯一臉懵然。  
「是的。」喬許說。  
「可是...可是我們是仿生人。仿生人沒有靈魂伴侶。」馬庫斯呆滯地說。  
「不，我們顯然有，」諾斯說，「只有這樣才能解釋為什麼我們在覺醒的那一瞬間突然就看不見顏色了，而且就算更換光學組件也沒有用。」

馬庫斯把手肘放到膝蓋上，雙手抱頭。靈魂伴侶現象是這個世界的謎團之一。沒有科學家能解釋靈魂伴侶現象究竟是怎麼樣產生的、原理是什麼、在演化上又有什麼意義。既然人類自己都還沒搞清楚關於靈魂伴侶的一切，馬庫斯想著，那麼仿生人也有靈魂伴侶好像也不是不可能。

「為什麼我之前從來不知道？」馬庫斯望著他的同伴們，「為什麼你們從來沒說過？」  
「呃，因為...」賽門看向喬許。「因為每個人都是這樣...」喬許說，「而且說真的，我們從認識一直到現在，找靈魂伴侶對我們來說一直都不是最優先的事情...」他解釋著。這句話倒是說的沒有錯：從馬庫斯覺醒、墜落到廢船艙底開始，他和他的夥伴們就都忙著冒險、革命，在革命成功之後又繼續為同族爭取權益。他們甚至幾乎沒有什麼留給自己的時間，更罔論去找什麼靈魂伴侶。

「所以...只有我沒有靈魂伴侶？或者我沒有完全覺醒？」馬庫斯瞬間有種只有自己格格不入的感覺。不過他轉念一想，「也許這代表，我自己一個人就是...完整的。」他推測著。

「或者也可能，」諾斯笑著坐了下來，雙腳交疊，「是因為你已經見過那個人了。」

「我見過了？」馬庫斯想著，「也...的確有可能。我見過的人太多了。卡爾有很多朋友...我陪他去派對上的任何一個人都有可能。我們甚至還有可能只是擦身而過。」

「範圍可以再縮小一點，這個人是你覺醒了之後才見過的。」喬許說。

馬庫斯覺得這句話好像怪怪的。「什麼意思？你是說就算我覺醒前就見過那個人...」

「沒錯，」賽門點頭，「我們很確定這件事，因為康納在覺醒前就看過他的靈魂伴侶，可是他覺醒後沒有馬上恢復，而是和靈魂伴侶再度見面時才又看得見顏色。順帶一提，那個人也是一樣，他必須見過覺醒後的你，視野才會恢復成彩色。」

「可是...」馬庫斯困惑地說，「我從來沒有一刻見到過黑白的世界。」

眾人靜默了下來，面面相覷，陷入沉思。

「馬庫斯，」諾斯像是突然想到了什麼，「你覺醒的時候，身邊有誰在？」她望著有些呆滯的馬庫斯，

  
「也許你從未見到過黑白的世界是因為...在你覺醒的那一刻，他就已經在你的視野裡了。」

  
馬庫斯停頓了兩秒鐘。他快速地從系統叫出那一天晚上的記憶影片：他被毆打到偏離原地，用雙手撐著桌子。沒錯，他當時明明就是面對著一張桌子，沒有看著任何人。

可是接著他的視野突然轉變了角度。他成了一個虛擬的預判模型，面對著一道紅色的牆壁。

牆壁被他打破了。而牆壁的對面──他覺醒後第一個看到的人──

  
馬庫斯倒抽了一口氣。

 

* * *

 

  
李奧領到了一副降彩度鏡片眼鏡。透過降彩度鏡片看出去的世界仍然有顏色，但比實際的顏色更灰暗。這是為了讓那些剛剛看過靈魂伴侶的人可以一步一步地適應彩色。李奧戴上去之後覺得好多了。另外他還領到了一本「認識色彩」。書很厚，他懶得看，只是簡單地翻了翻。裡面很簡單地介紹了日常生活中會看到的各種顏色和其代表性的事物，比如橘色的夕陽、藍色的大海、紅色的蘋果和綠色的植物等等。其他還有各種複雜深奧的色彩學理論，李奧懶得繼續看下去，只是記下了目錄裡幾個顏色的名字。

接著，醫院花了一段時間，很好心地替李奧聯絡了所有在他昏迷後曾和他接觸的醫護人員和警察。

結果是：沒有。從抵達曼費德宅邸的警察一直到每一個經手過他的醫護人員，所有人不是尚未能夠看到顏色，就是老早已經可以看到顏色了。那裡面沒有人是他的靈魂伴侶。

李奧聽到這件事之後，盯著擺在他面前的一個免洗水杯，思考了許久。他對靈魂伴侶這件事從來沒有特別執著過，至少不像那些青春期的少男少女，總是幻想著自己可以在茫茫人海中找到那唯一的一個人。再說他知道，不是每個找到靈魂伴侶的人最後都能過上幸福的日子，也不是每個沒能找到靈魂伴侶的人最後都孤獨終老。李奧或許很不受教、意志不堅，但他還算有常識，知道他自己的幸與不幸都無法假他人之手。

但也不能說他就不失望。

他是他的父母一夜情的產物。沒有人期待他的出生。那種感覺就好像玩大風吹時成了多出來的那唯一一個人，差別在於他並沒有機會在下一回合重來。世界上並沒有人為他預備好一個位置。

可是就算是這樣的他，也有著唯一的一個靈魂伴侶──在全世界數以幾十億計的人之中，有一個人需要、或起碼適合自己。即使可能一輩子都不會見到面，但那個人確實存在，或至少存在過(他甚至無法確定那個人是生是死)。有的時候，特別是那些單次吸食之間、令他痛苦的短暫「清醒」時間，光是這個想法就足以為他帶來些許的慰藉。

眼前所見一片漆黑，但你知道在某個地方、在某個你看不見的角落，有人專為你點起了一盞燈。靈魂伴侶對他來說就是這樣的東西。

  
「也許是在你丟失的記憶裡面，以後就會想起來了。」他要出院前，醫生來替他做檢查的時候這麼說。  
「什麼？」  
「抱歉，這和治療無關，只是你看起來很沮喪，」醫生微微頷首，「其實依你當時入院時的情況，實在不太可能有在入院中途看到什麼東西。如果不是固定照護你的那幾個同仁，那我想應該就是你出意外的時候曾經看到他，只是你不記得事發經過，所以也不記得看過那個人了。」醫生說。

李奧仔細地思考著。當時在工作室裡的不就只有他老爸嗎？

「那裡只有我爸。」李奧皺著眉頭說。  
「還有那個害你受傷的仿生人。」醫生提醒他。  
「對，」李奧點點頭，「但...塑膠玩具不是人。」他說。

醫生抬起一邊眉毛。

「你從11月5日開始昏迷...」他翻了翻手上的病例，「我建議你等一下看看新聞報導或上上網吧，」他苦笑著說，「我只能先提醒你，不管你看到什麼──你並沒有在作夢。」

 

* * *

 

  
當你得知，你前陣子剛把你獨一無二的靈魂伴侶推去撞到昏迷指數只剩下4還住院兩週，你該有什麼反應？

  
馬庫斯對這個問題感到一片茫然。模控生命沒有為他安裝相關的知識，卡爾也從來沒有教過他。

他向他的朋友們道別，將他們送離了宅邸。一直到他的朋友們上的那一輛公車遠遠地駛離了轉角時，他才真正開始驚慌失措。

馬庫斯這輩子只驚慌失措過兩次。兩次都跟李奧有關。他回到屋子裡，在玄關來回踱步。

他一時之間不知道自己為什麼要對同伴隱瞞他的推測──推測，不是結論(暫時的)。他想到他還可以求助於卡爾，可是他也不確定卡爾對此會有什麼反應。

而且不知道為什麼，他只要想到卡爾或同伴們很可能會直接反對他和他可能的(他現在還有點無法接受這回事)靈魂伴侶接觸，而自己也的確很有可能會聽他們的話，他就不那麼想把這件事情告訴他們。他發現，儘管以往他下決定時，大至革命的下一步、小到明天該穿什麼衣服，都樂於傾聽他們的意見，可是只有這件事他想完全自己做決定。

他的生命中很少有什麼事情完全只與他一人相關。他過去的每一件任務，不是關於卡爾，就是關於同胞。

而靈魂伴侶就是那少數的例外，甚至可以說是唯一的例外。就算李奧是卡爾的兒子，如果他真的是他的靈魂伴侶，那也是獨屬於他的、他一個人的靈魂伴侶。他要自己決定是否和自己的靈魂伴侶相認，乃至是否要跟他進一步發展什麼關係。這跟卡爾無關，也跟同胞無關。

  
按照卡爾的安排，李奧明天就要搬回家住了。

 

* * *

 

  
更正。

李奧醒來的時候發現世界在各種意義上都變得不一樣了。

他拿著手機，滑過一篇又一篇關於仿生人革命的報導。他快速地讀過各個段落，中間時不時還穿插著數張他老爸的塑膠玩具的照片。Twitter、Instagram、Facebook、Eropo上面全都是各種相關轉貼，來自各種不同來源的新聞媒體。他在Eropo上面看見有人貼了一個Youtube網址。他們還唱歌？

他滑掉所有的APP，把手機按熄，又將臉埋進雙手之中，用力吸氣再用力吐氣。冷靜。所以現在有一大群機器人──不，是所有的機器人──有自己的智慧了，而自己恰恰就在兩週前威脅了它們(他們？)的首領說要把它(他？)送進報廢場撕爛，還揍了對方好幾拳。很好，情況不會比這更糟了，對吧？

然而，他想到，的確還有可能更糟。

他重新抬起頭，猶豫了一下。接著他用顫抖的手指打開搜尋引擎，輸入關鍵字：仿生人 靈魂伴侶。

 

* * *

 

  
在李奧要回來的那個時間點，馬庫斯躲在玄關二樓的暗處。卡爾這天不在，家裡就只有他一個。

他也不太清楚自己幹嘛要躲起來──李奧並不會比持槍的軍人、華倫總統的保鑣或是大批餓虎撲羊一樣的記者更可怕。但他感覺自己似乎還沒有從昨日的驚慌失措中恢復過來。至少，他想確定一下自己看到他時的感覺，再做下一步的決定。

他看見李奧拖著一個行李箱從門口進入玄關。保全系統在他打開門的瞬間發出了歡迎詞，「警報解除，歡迎回家，李奧」。

李奧像是被什麼東西驚嚇了一樣很快地回頭，然後在門口附近停留了好一會。馬庫斯突然想到，他確實從來沒有聽過保全系統對李奧說過歡迎詞。他在李奧十八歲的時候來到這個家，然後直到李奧二十二歲離開這裡為止，他一次也沒聽到過。他想到李奧以前每次來討錢，都是悄然無聲地就進入屋內的。

雖然他和卡爾都有屋內保全的權限，但這件事向來都是卡爾在管的。也就是說，按照卡爾的設定，保全系統不會阻止李奧進入屋內，但也不會歡迎他。就好像──馬庫斯想到──就好像李奧並不存在。馬庫斯想到他自己曾在革命途中返家過一次，當時保全系統一如往常地歡迎他回家；這個照理說應該是溫暖窩心的美好回憶，現在不知怎麼的卻讓馬庫斯感覺有點糟糕。

他看見李奧把行李箱拉到玄關右邊、靠近客廳入口的小沙發旁邊。馬庫斯悄悄地稍微下了幾階樓梯，好讓自己可以看得見他。

小沙發的上方掛著卡爾的一幅畫。馬庫斯看見李奧正目不轉睛地盯著它。他快速地回溯了一下自己的記憶：李奧從來沒有像這樣靜靜地站著欣賞一幅畫。他曾經批評、偷竊甚至搗毀卡爾的畫，從來也沒有好好地看過它們。

李奧看了良久之後，腳步有些踉蹌地向後退。接著他跑進客廳。馬庫斯往後退回到二樓，宅邸樓中樓的構造讓他得以從二樓俯視客廳看到李奧的動向。

李奧進入客廳之後四處張望。馬庫斯看到他先是走到書架旁邊，撫過一整排的書籍，接著又仰望巨大的長頸鹿裝置藝術。他注視著紅色的沙發，伸出手──然後又縮了回去。他的視線緊接著落在電視上藍天和花朵的螢幕保護畫面。他繞著客廳走了好幾圈，且時不時對著一樣家具、一幅畫、或一個花瓶擺設仔細端詳。他像是第一次看見自己家那樣，對所有的東西都震驚且好奇地觀察著。馬庫斯知道他為什麼會有這種反應。

他看著李奧小心翼翼地捧起一個木頭時鐘。那個鐘是馬庫斯前陣子心血來潮做的藝術作品，上面有馬庫斯親手畫的彩繪，而且做工精良。李奧端詳了這個鐘許久，手指撫過上面那些精細的花紋，微微露出了笑容，似乎還發出了小小的讚嘆，然後又同樣小心翼翼地把它放回了原本的地方。馬庫斯不知怎麼的突然覺得他的脈搏調整器和脖子後面好像不太自在──但感覺暖呼呼的，又不討厭。

李奧像是初來乍到這個世界一樣，像個孩子般地不停探索和觀察；他在客廳裡不停來回繞著圈，步伐看起來很輕盈而穩定，就像任何一個普通的年輕人，和以往馬庫斯看到的那副憤怒、危險又瘋狂的樣子沒有相似之處。

不知道是不是意識到李奧是自己的靈魂伴侶而產生的心理作用，看著李奧這一連串的行為，馬庫斯在心裡默默地升起了對他的幾分好感。也許──他想到──也許他對李奧認識得並不夠多。去掉紅冰、去掉他和卡爾之間的矛盾，他也只是個普通人。

馬庫斯開始有點好奇一個從來沒有看過顏色的人第一次看到顏色會是什麼感覺。卡爾從他來的時候就已經可以看見顏色了，他從來沒有看過人類第一次適應顏色的樣子。就在他試著思考這個問題時，他看見李奧往工作室的方向快步走去。

工作室是整個屋子裡最重要的地方，又是李奧昏迷之前和卡爾發生衝突的地點。雖然李奧現在應該不是毒癮發作的狀態，但馬庫斯猶豫了一下之後，覺得暫時還是不放心讓他進去。他還沒準備好，但實在不得不現身了。他轉身咚咚咚地下樓來到玄關，穿過通往客廳的大門，小跑步來到工作室。

  
他抵達的時候，李奧已經把那一面大簾子打開超過一半了。簾子後方是卡爾現在正在繪製的畫。

李奧站在那幅畫前面。馬庫斯從他身後靠近，但他目不轉睛地盯著那幅畫，似乎根本沒發現馬庫斯。

  
那是一幅巨大的油畫，畫作的主題是極光。寂寥荒涼的土地上方是黑色和深紫色交織而成的天空。從天空的遠處猛烈地向觀者襲來的是金黃色、桃紅色、寶藍、亮綠...等各色的極光，它們彼此互有漸層交織、但又各自散發出強烈的光芒，由上而下轟然臨向地面，畫作的巨大尺寸讓觀者必須抬頭仰望，於是那些金黃與寶藍的光芒便會朝著觀畫人撲來，懾人心魂──馬庫斯知道，因為他第一次看見這幅畫的感受就是如此。

李奧盯著那幅畫。馬庫斯注意到他的身體有點搖晃，呼吸也開始不穩。

  
接著李奧突然踉蹌著向後倒。馬庫斯的動作快到他覺得他根本沒有讓處理器去判斷要不要做這個動作，他只是一個箭步衝上前，從後面環住李奧的身體避免他摔倒。李奧好像無法站穩，於是馬庫斯扶著他坐到地板上。李奧就這樣倒在他的懷裡、整個人抖個不停。

「李奧？」馬庫斯有些擔心地開口。一瞬間他想到的是李奧是否毒癮發作──但卡爾說醫院的人已經給他做了處理，只要他接下來一段時間內都沒有復吸，毒癮是不會發作的。接著他隨即想到：色暈。

剛能看見顏色的人見到過於璀璨繽紛的景象時會出現的不適，症狀有頭昏目眩、虛弱和噁心。於是他立即用手遮住李奧的眼睛。「先別看。深呼吸。」他輕輕地說，一邊讓李奧靠在自己的懷裡。

過了一分鐘之後，李奧的身體慢慢地穩了下來，呼吸也漸趨平緩。馬庫斯突然強烈地意識到自己正在抱著他，而且正在安撫他。他開始確定，知道李奧非常有可能是自己的靈魂伴侶這件事的確在他的心裡造成了一些微妙的化學變化。

「...老爸的塑膠玩具？」李奧問，聲音有些虛弱。

馬庫斯不知道該回答「是」或「不是」，於是他索性保持沉默。他又等了一下，確定李奧大概沒事了，才慢慢放開他。李奧顯然一時之間沒辦法完全恢復，他沒有馬上站起來，而是維持坐姿。「你...還好嗎？」馬庫斯問。李奧沒有回答。他背對著馬庫斯，馬庫斯看不見他的表情。「李奧？」

李奧低著頭轉身，好像準備說些什麼。可是當他抬起頭看到馬庫斯的眼睛的時候，他突然沉默了下去。他瞪大了眼睛，目光緊緊地盯著馬庫斯不放。

「...李奧？」

李奧看著他的眼睛微微地左右移動，似乎徘徊在馬庫斯的雙眼之間。

  
馬庫斯的處理器裡一片空白，只感覺到脈搏處理器怦怦地跳著。

 

* * *

 

  
李奧踏出醫院的時候，臉上還是戴著醫院給他的降彩度眼鏡。「必須配戴至少半個月至三個月，如果有需要之後也可以購買透色度更高的鏡片逐步適應。」那個醫院的配鏡師是這麼說的。

他在計程車上不斷地絞著腦汁思考著各種可能性，也上網搜尋了所有關於覺醒仿生人和靈魂伴侶現象的文章。我以前就看過老爸的塑膠玩具了，他一邊冒著冷汗一邊告訴自己，所以不可能──但緊接著他就看見了一篇文章，作者提到了靈魂伴侶是仿生人的人必須要在對方覺醒之後再度見面才能看見顏色(發文的人好像是個警察，他的靈魂伴侶是他的仿生人搭檔)。綜合了各種情報，他能得出的結論就是，他老爸的塑膠玩具非常、非常有可能就是他的靈魂伴侶。這件事給他的衝擊甚至大於仿生人竟然長出了自我意識這件事。

他的靈魂伴侶不僅僅「是仿生人」，李奧想到。還是「那個仿生人」。

為什麼？

他從來沒有喜歡過他父親的那個仿生人。不要說當成人去喜歡了，就算是對一件東西，他也能舉出數十樣比那個仿生人更令他喜愛的物品，例如培根漢堡、他在骨董店買下的那個削鉛筆機、那把學生時代朋友送他的瑞士刀。那個仿生人？差不多就只是在「還可以」和「沒感覺」的那條線附近來回浮動的程度。對，他是不討厭──不真的討厭。他以前是常常對它發脾氣，但平心而論──或者說，未受紅冰影響而論──它也不過是個出氣筒罷了。可是那離喜歡還差了十萬八千里遠。所謂的靈魂伴侶難道不該是能夠一拍即合的嗎？

正當他亂七八糟地想著各種念頭時，計程車已經開到了家門口。他下了車，深呼吸了幾下。不知道老爸的塑膠玩具在不在──因為緊張而冒出的汗珠讓眼鏡稍稍從他的鼻樑上滑了下來。他伸手去把它推回原位。

接著他突然想到一件很重要的事：如果，真的是如果──如果那個塑膠玩具真的是他的靈魂伴侶，真的有自我意識，那麼它(他？)一定也已經發現它見過它的靈魂伴侶了。此刻如果自己戴著降彩鏡出現在它面前，那不是等於直接攤牌，表示了「嘿我是你的靈魂伴侶喔」了嗎？

醫生說他應該戴著降彩鏡至少三個月。但是...噢，管他的，李奧想。

於是他摘掉眼鏡，踏進他父親的房子裡。

  
第一種映入他眼簾的顏色是亮晃晃的璀璨金色。沒有人迎接他。父親事前就知會過他這時不會在，而那個塑膠玩具似乎也不在。這讓他稍稍鬆了一口氣。

他把行李箱拖到玄關附近的沙發旁邊，然後他注意到了他父親的畫。他在那上面看見了更多顏色。

之後他花了一段時間在客廳裡重新認識他的家。他以前從來沒意識到這些他以為已經看慣了的東西實際上看起來是這麼──這麼複雜、精妙、美麗，發著各色的光芒。尤其是掛在各處的他父親的畫作，每一幅都帶給他不可思議的衝擊，而他以前竟然還覺得奇怪，怎麼會有人願意高價買下這種東西。他看著那些畫，他試著細數上面的顏色，卻發現除了那本手冊裡的，其他還有太多他叫不出名字的顏色。

至此他的頭已經有點暈了。他知道這是他擅自摘掉降彩度眼鏡的後果──但他還是不怕死地想看看更多，一如那些在遊樂園裡企圖不顧一切地玩到精疲力竭的孩子。他快步走向他父親的工作室。

  
當他意識到那一幅巨大畫作實際上遠超出他目前的承受能力時，一切都已經來不及了。那些五彩繽紛的極光從高處像海嘯一樣朝他撲來、那些他說得出或說不出名字的色彩纏繞著他。金黃、橘紅、桃紅、亮紫、靛藍、亮綠──他迷失其中、載浮載沉，伴隨著強烈的耳鳴和失重感。事情超出了他的控制，讓他聯想到他少數幾次吸食過量的經驗，這讓他一瞬間感到十分恐懼──他做錯了事，他將萬劫不復──

──接著他的眼前突然一片黑暗。

顏色消失了。他感覺到他的背後倚靠著溫暖。

「李奧。」有人溫柔地叫他的名字，「先別看。深呼吸。」

他照做。他覺得好多了。他感覺安全。

然後他發現他認得這個聲音，「...老爸的塑膠玩具？」他問著。眼前一片黑暗，但他感覺到溫暖──而這很可能是因為，他背後就靠著那一盞燈。緊張的感覺攫住了他的胃。他的心臟狂跳。

他掙扎著坐起身，塑膠玩具順從地放開了他。他心裡亂七八糟──他還沒準備好面對那玩意兒。對方知道他色暈了嗎？他不知道他究竟該假裝什麼都沒有發生、或者應該跟那玩意兒說清楚「嘿，聽著，我才不管什麼靈魂伴侶還是怎樣的，離我遠點」？他快速地想了一下，最後決定乾脆就叫那玩意兒離他遠一點就對了。

於是他轉過身──

  
有一瞬間，他以為自己又在看另一幅畫。

他幾乎無法形容他看到的東西──他看見波光粼粼的大海、他看見發光的草原、他看見日與月、他看見星辰閃爍、他看見一切他曾見過或沒見過的景象。

他看到的一切好像複雜無比，但又單純得令人心曠神怡──他在書上看過，那就是藍色和綠色，他在出院之後也在天空和行道樹上看過，但都沒有他現在看到的這麼讓人目眩神迷，更沒有這種透明的、玻璃般的、精緻而高貴的質感。

有一瞬間他甚至覺得，自己之所以會變得能看見顏色，就是為了要看見這純粹無瑕的藍與綠。那顏色光是看著就讓他感覺激動，甚至有點想哭──這個世界上有顏色會讓人想哭嗎？

正當他還搞不清楚狀況的時候，又有人喊了他的名字。「李奧？李奧！」

然後他才驚愕地發現，那美麗高貴的顏色屬於何人。

 

* * *

 

 

  
「...李奧？」馬庫斯看著李奧，「怎、怎麼了？」他有些不知所措。李奧目不轉睛地盯著他看，若是在過去，他必定會判斷這是一種挑釁。但現在他們坐在地板上，而李奧看起來有點虛弱，而且他的目光幾乎──幾乎有些癡迷，盯得馬庫斯渾身不自在，而且有些緊張。

「李奧？」馬庫斯又叫了兩聲，「李奧！」

這時李奧像突然回神似地倏地站起，向後退了幾步。馬庫斯也有些慌張地跟著站起身。他看見李奧彷彿也有點驚慌失措，方才眼中的迷茫也退去了。接著李奧手忙腳亂地從口袋裡拿出降彩鏡戴上。

  
「李奧，你能看得見顏色了，是嗎？」馬庫斯問。

李奧看起來吃了一驚，立即用手去扶了一下鏡角。但他很快就反應過來。「這干你什麼事？」他兇惡地回應，語氣一如當初他攻擊馬庫斯的時候，但此時此刻馬庫斯覺得比起攻擊，他看起來更像是隨時都想逃跑。

「這的確跟我有關，」馬庫斯點點頭，「因為...」──因為，我覺得我應該就是你的靈魂伴侶。馬庫斯想這麼說。

但他的喉嚨卻突然梗住了。他有些慌亂地啟動了自檢程式，但是沒有顯示任何軟硬體錯誤，「因為...」他又嚐試一遍，可是沒有用。怎麼回事？馬庫斯大惑不解。時間過去了半分多鐘，馬庫斯看見李奧臉上的表情已經漸漸從憤怒警戒變成了單純的困惑。莫名熱辣的感覺竄上了馬庫斯的臉頰。

「因為──」

「馬庫斯？李奧？」他們同時回頭，發現卡爾在工作室門口，「你們在幹什麼？」他皺著眉頭，看著站得直挺挺地面對面的兩人，「你們不會是吵起來了吧？」他說，接著目光立刻落在李奧身上。

「嘿──」李奧馬上出口想抗議，但馬庫斯打斷他。「沒有，卡爾。我們只是...在說話。」他說。卡爾用狐疑的眼神看了他一下子，然後又轉向李奧，「李奧，你能跟我來一下嗎？」他說。李奧發出惱怒的咕噥聲，但還是聳聳肩，順從地跟著他的父親離開了。

  
馬庫斯站在原地，試著想釐清剛剛發生了什麼事。

他根本沒想到這會這麼難──他上過電視、見過美國總統、領導過一場革命，他自認自己毫無疑問地應該是相當有勇氣的──但他卻無法坦然說出「我覺得你是我的靈魂伴侶」這樣一句簡單的話。

他意識到，這大概和他不想與任何人討論靈魂伴侶的原因一樣：他的靈魂伴侶獨屬於他一人。他上電視、見人類總統時，他的背後有成千上萬的同胞，但是當他面對他的靈魂伴侶時，他就是獨自一人的仿生人馬庫斯，所以他緊張──甚至，可能，或許──害羞。

但也許這樣正好，馬庫斯安慰自己。仔細一想，他甚至沒有想過這句話說出口之後他又該怎麼辦。他該建議他們可以「試試看」嗎？還是他該鄭重地劃清界線？更重要的是，他不知道李奧會怎麼看待這件事。他也沒來的及問李奧他對自己可以看見顏色了這件事的看法是什麼。想到這裡，馬庫斯反而有些慶幸自己沒有那麼快就攤牌。

先暫時就這樣吧，他想。反正，日子還長。

 

* * *

 

 

  
第二天馬庫斯下班回家的時候看見工作室的燈亮著(儘管革命後事務極其繁忙，他仍按時上下班，做為一種仿生人也有權維持一天工時八小時的象徵。只是，他暫時還不打算放自己周休二日)。

卡爾和他的照護員出去了，裡面的人大概是李奧。卡爾曾提及李奧目前無業。馬庫斯皺了皺眉頭，希望自己等一下進去工作室的時候不會又看見李奧企圖對卡爾的畫做什麼事。

但事情跟他想的並不一樣。

  
李奧坐在一個畫架前面。他戴著他的降彩鏡，正在畫畫。馬庫斯不得不承認他吃了一驚。李奧注意到他走進來，但只是抬頭看了他一眼，又立即把目光放回到眼前的作品上。他的身旁已經疊了不少紙張，另外一個角落還有一些外賣的盒子，可以看出他今天絕大多數的時間都是在這裡度過的。

馬庫斯走到李奧的身後。李奧沒有阻止他。

李奧正在畫一幅鉛筆素描──這是沒有遇過靈魂伴侶的人少數能接觸的作畫型式。畫裡只是很普通的靜物，馬庫斯認出那是擺在客廳的一個花瓶和一株盆栽。

「你怎麼會在這裡？」馬庫斯問。

李奧頓了一下，但他很快地回答，「我為什麼不能在這裡，這裡是我家。」他冷淡地說。

「我不知道你會畫畫，」馬庫斯說，「是卡爾教你的嗎？」  
「他什麼屁也沒教過我，別誤會了。」李奧還是那副冷淡的語氣，「但他教過你，對吧。」

馬庫斯原本反射性地想問他怎麼知道，但接著他想到，他們發生衝突的那一天白天，李奧也來討過一次錢，當時自己就站在畫布前接受卡爾指導，而李奧進來之後用複雜的表情在自己和卡爾之間來回地看了好幾秒鐘。

不知怎麼地，馬庫斯突然覺得有些難受。這種感覺就像昨天，他發現屋內保全以前從來沒有設置李奧的歡迎詞的時候一樣。

但最後他覺得他還是該為卡爾辯駁。「就算他以前想教你，你也不會肯學的。」他說。

他以為李奧可能會因此大發雷霆。但沒想到他只是冷冷地哼了一聲，「那倒是。」他說，一邊給畫裡的盆栽加厚陰影。

馬庫斯看著那張素描，又看看他身邊的那一疊紙。「我可以看嗎？」他指指那疊紙。李奧看了他一眼，然後聳聳肩。馬庫斯拿起那疊凌亂地堆在一起的紙張。大部分的畫都是靜物，花瓶、茶杯等，還有一些家裡的藝術品和其他擺設。有兩張卡爾的肖像畫，分別是他坐在輪椅上和他行走的樣子，行走的那一張裡的卡爾明顯比較年輕。另外有好幾張同一個年輕女人的畫像，畫中的她或坐或臥，也有幾張是她正在打毛線或料理家務。馬庫斯猜想這應該是李奧的母親。

接著他看見下一幅畫上面幾乎是全白的。馬庫斯掃視了一下，才注意到這張紙的角落畫了一雙眼睛。而那一雙眼睛──

李奧突然轉過身把他手上的紙用力抽走。「沒事的話就快滾。」他背對著馬庫斯說。

馬庫斯安靜了一下，然後說：「你現在看得見顏色了，為什麼不畫成彩色的呢？」

「我又沒學過彩色的畫，而且我現在戴著降彩鏡。」李奧粗聲粗氣地說，但聽起來很刻意而且不合他的聲線。

「我可以教你。」馬庫斯在離李奧不遠不近的地方搬了張椅子坐下。

李奧轉過頭來瞪著他，「噢，對啊，你可以教我，因為不像我，你很聰明，對吧？」他冷笑。

方才那種難受的感覺再度席捲了馬庫斯。

雖然在他還是機器的時候，他就知道卡爾更疼自己，也知道李奧對這點很有意見，但當時的他的思考方式不像現在。「我對卡爾比較好，所以他對我更好也是理所當然的，李奧這是在無理取鬧」，他的思考模式一直停留在這樣簡單的等價交換上。當時身為機器的他沒有太多能力或必要去思考諸如血緣、責任、情感上的不平衡等抽象的事物。

但是現在不一樣了。他回想到那個晚上。李奧看著自己，但其實是在對著卡爾說話。

「它有什麼我沒有的好處？它比較聰明嗎？比較聽話嗎？不像我，對不對？」  
「你只會叫我滾。」  
「你到底怎麼搞的，老爸？我對你來說不夠好嗎？不像這該死的東西一樣完美嗎？」  
「它到底哪裡特別？它有什麼我沒有的？」

當時系統判定那些問句對他來說沒有意義，所以他覺醒之後也沒有特別去回想這些。系統這麼判定是有道理的：一個人類對另一個人類詢問關於它──一件物品──的事情，理所當然，但和物品本身沒有關係，好比當一個人類用心碎的聲音問他的伴侶為什麼只會盯著電視看時，電視仍無動於衷地運作。

但現在的他就能聽出這些話背後的真意。這些話絕對不是和他沒有關係的話，因為他就是那個阻擋在他們父子兩人之間的人。即使他沒有那個意思(他當時甚至沒能擁有「意思」)、即使他不是所有的原因，但他確實在這段崩壞的父子關係裡起了作用。李奧並沒有無理取鬧。馬庫斯突然明白，實際上李奧非常渴望卡爾的認同、非常渴望卡爾能重視他。

然而命運弄人──卡爾將李奧所渴望的這些認同和重視，全都給了自己：「歡迎回家，馬庫斯」。

  
「對不起。」馬庫斯想到這裡，忍不住開口就道了個歉。

李奧有一瞬間看起來有點嚇一跳，但之後隨即平淡下來。「幹嘛道歉？」他含糊地說，目光轉回到他眼前的畫紙。過了一下子，他又說：「爸他...爸他昨天跟我道過歉了，」他的聲音很輕，「為了...」他停頓了一下，然後搖搖頭，「反正就是很多事情。沒能照顧到我什麼的...莫名其妙對吧，我都快三十歲了。他跟我道歉，而且...」他說，然後突然停頓了一段有點久的時間。馬庫斯有些好奇地望著他。他很快地看了馬庫斯一眼。

然後他有些語無倫次地說，「總之，他道過歉了，所以你就不用道歉了。」他又沉默了一下，「你知道嗎...」他微微嘆了一口氣，「這其實都跟你沒關係。」他說。

馬庫斯看著似乎有些無精打采的李奧。「這其實都跟你沒關係」──這句話表面上看起來冷淡，但馬庫斯知道他的意思：「我只是在遷怒你」。

馬庫斯覺得自己的心頭有什麼東西正帶著溫暖的感覺緩緩地化開。李奧在吸毒之前，也許意外地其實是個明白事理、也許甚至是個體貼的人也說不定，他默默地想著；就是那種不管別人做了什麼事，只要肯跟他道個歉，他就能輕易原諒對方的那種人。他忍不住有些困惑，自己是否只是正不自覺地在心裡美化自己的靈魂伴侶。但，起碼到目前為止，他觀察──感覺到的是如此。

「那...」馬庫斯再度開口，「你想學嗎？畫彩色的畫。」他問。李奧看了他兩眼，還是那個聳聳肩的動作。馬庫斯就當他是同意了。於是馬庫斯轉身準備了一些畫具。

「這個，是調色盤。」他取來一個已經洗淨的調色盤。

李奧對著調色盤眨了眨眼睛，「我知道這個是什麼，」他皺著眉頭，「拿來加水把顏料抹開用的。我看過老爸怎麼用。」他用不太高興的眼神看著馬庫斯。

「不只這樣。你仔細看。」馬庫斯把調色盤擺到旁邊的一個小桌上。李奧一開始還有些猶豫，但還是轉身面向了桌子準備看看馬庫斯要做什麼。

「先把紅色和藍色的顏料都分別抹開...顏色的名字你都記得了嗎？」馬庫斯問。  
「基本的都記得了。」李奧很快地回答。馬庫斯隱隱有種感覺，儘管李奧表面上裝得不太在乎的樣子，但實際上他是很好奇自己接下來要做什麼的。

於是馬庫斯微笑。「抹開之後，就可以挑另外一個地方，把這兩種顏色抹在一起...」他一邊說一邊調色，「...然後就變成紫色。」

「什麼？」李奧臉上的表情滿是錯愕，「等等...我剛剛沒看清楚...」他眨眨眼睛，猶豫了一下，然後摘掉眼鏡，「你、你再做一次。」他說。

馬庫斯覺得有些好笑，但他輕輕地忍著。「你可以自己來。」他把畫筆洗了一下，然後拿給李奧。李奧接過畫筆的時候稍微擦到了一下他的手。那一瞬間他們對視。然後他們很快地別過目光。李奧看起來有點窘迫。

李奧用很緩慢的速度混合著兩種顏料，仔細地觀察著兩種顏色相結合的過程。

「感覺怎麼樣？」馬庫斯問。他也有些好奇第一次看見這一幕的人會是什麼樣的感覺。  
「...很怪，」李奧回答，一邊把顏料揉合得更均勻，「我還是不懂這是為什麼。」他說。

李奧看起來滿臉困惑；馬庫斯開始感覺到自己必須有點努力才能收斂住臉上的笑容。「還有別的。像是...」他擠上藍色和黃色的顏料。「照剛才那樣混在一起...對。」他鼓勵地說，看著李奧慢慢地混合顏料。

「這是綠色！」李奧很快地說，一瞬間抬起頭來，然後又馬上低下頭去。  
「現在，再往裡面多加一點黃色，」馬庫斯還是那個鼓勵的語氣；李奧照著做，「一點點就好...對。然後再混一次。覺得怎樣？」  
「變得...變得...比較白？比較...亮？」李奧有些遲疑地說。  
「對。這就是草綠色。」馬庫斯微笑地說。

短暫的沉默。

「嗯，」李奧點點頭，一邊有些手忙腳亂地重新戴起眼鏡，「我還是覺得很怪...但這不難。」他小聲地說，然後用畫筆繼續攪著顏料。馬庫斯察覺到李奧好像準備要說些什麼，但是還沒把話組織好，於是他耐心等待。過了幾秒鐘，李奧終於放下畫筆，抬起頭來認真地看著馬庫斯。馬庫斯稍稍感覺到了緊張。

「...其實，」李奧緩緩開口，「關於我能看見顏色這件事...」他說，然後停了下來。

「是？」馬庫斯的脈搏調整器怦怦地跳。李奧是否有察覺到他們很可能是彼此的靈魂伴侶？或者他單純只是想談談關於顏色的事情？他想著。  
「關於這件事...」李奧的眼神有些游移不定，「我是在想...我是說，我回想了一下整個...經過...」

然後他沉默了很久。空氣中只聽得見他們彼此的呼吸聲。

「──其實，沒什麼。」李奧最後說。馬庫斯頓了一下，不知道自己是感到失落或是鬆了一口氣──也許兩者皆有。「好。」他說。然後他起身，搬來另一個畫架還有另一組畫具。

接下來的一個小時裡，他們沉默地繪製著各自的作品。馬庫斯忍不住偷偷瞄了幾次李奧的畫；李奧畫的依然是靜物，一扇帶窗簾的窗子和一組沙發，窗外的景色看起來應該就是他們自家的庭院。他用鉛筆畫好邊緣，然後試著用顏料上色。他花了一些時間才把顏料調整到方便上色的恰好濃度。他在上陰影和加亮的時候直接用原來的顏料加上黑色或白色來畫，也沒有再調整其中的水分，效果看起來不是很好。李奧看著成品，皺了皺眉頭。馬庫斯在處理器裡記下，這就是他之後要教他的。

他們一直安靜地畫到卡爾回家，新聘的管家到工作室叫李奧去吃晚餐為止。

「嘿，呃...」馬庫斯準備要起身離開時，李奧叫住他，「...馬庫斯？」他說。馬庫斯注意到，這是李奧第一次叫他的名字。不是塑膠玩具，也不是「欸」，也不是「東西」。

他對此感到滿意。「是？」

李奧看起來猶豫了一下，「你...我是說，你肯定很忙，是吧？你現在是你們那類的頭頭了...總之，我是想問...」

不知道為什麼，馬庫斯就是知道他想問什麼。「我明天也會來工作室。」他微笑。

李奧愣愣地點點頭，「那...就這樣。」他說。馬庫斯注意到他原本好像還想說什麼，但又吞回肚子裡去了。李奧隨便收拾了一下便匆匆離開。

馬庫斯準備要離開的時候環顧了工作室一眼，又看見了在他來之前堆在旁邊的零散紙張。回想著他看到的那幅眼睛的素描。素描是黑白的，但那雙眼睛的瞳色是很明顯的一深一淺。是異色瞳。

馬庫斯一思及此，忍不住就在李奧看不見的背後，偷偷地加深了臉上的笑意。

 

* * *

  
在大約十一年前，李奧的名字跟現在的不一樣。

當他的身高還只有一百四十公分左右時，他的名字叫李奧馬丁斯。當他還可以依偎在母親的懷中時，他還不需要藉著一把粉末來處理任何不安的情緒。他還可以舒舒服服地躺在棉被裡，問著一些不著邊際的問題。

「妳說爸爸他是畫家，」他抬起頭看著他的母親，「那代表他可以看見顏色囉？」他問，「你們是靈魂伴侶嗎？」他期待地問。只要是小孩子，多半都會有希望父母是靈魂伴侶的幻想，就如同相信牙齒精靈或聖誕老人。大部分的父母為了不破壞小孩子的夢想，會在孩子還小的時候哄哄他們。

但李奧的母親從來不做這種事，一如她一直很直白地告訴李奧他的出生完全是意外一樣。「不，李奧，我們不是靈魂伴侶。我的靈魂伴侶很早就過世了。至於你爸爸他...」她猶豫了一下，「我猜他不適合有靈魂伴侶。也許他的靈魂伴侶和他一樣自由，所以他們不陪在彼此身邊。」她說。李奧聽得不是很懂，但他點點頭。

「但是我很高興我能遇見我的靈魂伴侶，」他看見母親笑著擦擦眼角，「雖然我最後沒有和他在一起。很多人甚至沒能遇見他們的靈魂伴侶。」  
「所以，」李奧又問，「遇見自己的靈魂伴侶，然後跟她或他在一起是很難的事情囉？」

「是的，」母親回答，「靈魂伴侶就像是...就像是你的生命給你的一份禮物。有些人的禮物從來沒有被寄到他們手裡。有些人拿到了，卻沒有收下。有些人收下之後又弄丟了。還有人是不得已只好放棄。所以，是的，要跟自己的靈魂伴侶一直在一起非常困難。」

李奧又點點頭。他感覺到有點失望。

「但也不是全然沒有機會。只要你有靈魂伴侶，你就有機會遇見她...或是他。」母親溫柔地摸著他的頭，「所以如果有一天，你真的遇見了你的靈魂伴侶，你要好好把握住那個人，知道嗎？」她說。她對李奧一直很誠實，有時甚至誠實得有些殘忍，但每次談到和靈魂伴侶有關的事時，她的臉上總會有那種不切實際的浪漫微笑，「要心存感激，好好地收下禮物。」

「好！」李奧用力點頭。接著他眨眨眼睛，又開口，「萬一妳不喜歡我的靈魂伴侶怎麼辦？」他擔心地問。單親家庭的孩子往往跟他的家長關係非常緊密，李奧也不例外。

母親笑了，「我一定會喜歡那個人的。適合你的人一定會是個好人，所以我一定會喜歡。」她說，「好了，快睡吧。」

  
在那之後，發生了很多事情。二十八歲的李奧躺在床上皺著眉頭。把握住自己的靈魂伴侶，他想著。「媽，」他躲進棉被裡，在黑暗中無聲地開口，「這真的很難。」他閉上眼睛。不知道媽媽會不會喜歡馬庫斯？他想。他已經永遠沒機會知道了。但是她應該會。因為那麼長時間以來，除了他自己，每個人都喜歡馬庫斯。

特別是爸爸。他的父親對他不算差，可是他們分離了太久，生活的世界太遙遠，而李奧當時又正好處在叛逆期，他們根本說不上話。但父親跟馬庫斯就可以無話不談。李奧曾經見識過，他們可以從一幅畫聊到一本詩集，再說到某種哲學思想，而他完全插不上話。除此之外，馬庫斯溫柔、聽話又貼心。他的父親是真的喜愛馬庫斯，而且是當成人──甚至，當成兒子──那樣在喜歡。

除此之外，爸爸的朋友、來家裡的客人，每一個人──從他十八歲父親受傷、馬庫斯進入這個家，一直到他二十二歲時離開這裡為止，他看到的人沒有人不喜歡馬庫斯。馬庫斯就跟所有的管家仿生人一樣，外表英俊帥氣、能長時間工作、善於照顧人，此外他還會畫畫、會下西洋棋、懂詩歌、文學、哲學和所有那些高貴的東西。

可悲的是，這就是他一直不像其他人那樣喜歡馬庫斯的原因。

媽媽說，適合他的人一定會是個好人。也許她搞錯了，李奧想著。像他這麼小心眼的人好像不該是那個人的靈魂伴侶──這一定是哪裡搞錯了。當他在工作室裡試圖坦承關於靈魂伴侶的事情時，他突然有了這個念頭。

他遷怒馬庫斯遷怒了這麼久，當著他的面罵過他那麼多難聽的話，現在卻突然說，我是你沒得選的靈魂伴侶，所以我們好好相處吧──那聽起來實在是太狡猾了。

他在床上翻了個身，陷入了掙扎。他一方面希望能相信他的母親、希望能靠近世界在黑暗中為他點起的那盞明燈──但另一方面，他心底的聲音又告訴他，他真的看不出他們哪裡適合彼此。

馬庫斯甚至不是人類，他想到。他與馬庫斯的差距從前讓他厭惡，如今則讓他不安。

他想著，深吸了一口氣，又翻了一次身。

  
不知道為什麼，在他即將要墜入夢鄉時，馬庫斯的眼睛浮現在了他的眼前。

──他真喜歡它們的顏色，特別是草綠色的那邊。

李奧快要睡著了，沒辦法察覺這個念頭與他剛才紛亂的思緒之間的違和感。於是這個念頭伴隨著一股讓他恍恍惚惚的安心感與他一起進入夢鄉。

 

* * *

 

 

  
「嗨。」隔天傍晚，馬庫斯踏進工作室時向李奧打了聲招呼。他在計程車上想了很多種開場白，但最後他決定還是簡單一點比較好。

李奧看著他，「嗨。」他回答。他的表情不像第一天那麼冷漠，而更像是──鬆了一口氣。難道他覺得自己會食言嗎？馬庫斯想。他猜想，這代表李奧非常重視他那句「明天也會來工作室」的承諾。這讓馬庫斯感到有些輕飄飄的東西在搔著他腹部的釱液管線。他暗自決定，之後每天下班都要來工作室。他今後就要為他的靈魂伴侶守著這個諾言。

卡爾今天還是不在。馬庫斯看見李奧身邊已經有一組搬好的畫布和畫具。「謝了。」他對李奧微笑。李奧很快地看了他一眼，然後又聳聳肩。

馬庫斯坐到另一個畫架前的椅子上。他往旁邊看了一下，李奧面前的畫紙一片空白。他又看了一下李奧手上的調色盤，上面有紫色、藍色、白色、一種奇怪的土黃色、另一種奇怪的土黃色、大量的某種咖啡色──還有好幾種各都只調了一點點的、深淺彩度不一的草綠色。他的身邊依然有幾個外賣的盒子，但跟昨天的不同。此外，還又多了另一疊紙。

「我能看一下嗎？」馬庫斯指指那疊紙。  
「不行。」李奧突然僵了一下，然後斷然拒絕。

「昨天你畫靜物的時候有試著上陰影和高光，」馬庫斯不打算逼迫他，而是逕自開始了講課，「但單純加深或加淺原色並不是最好的方法。」  
「為什麼？東西變暗的時候顏色就會變深。」李奧臉上的表情很快地從冷漠變成了單純的疑問。他的這個表情有些孩子氣，而馬庫斯並不討厭。

「因為看起來不好看。你看，」馬庫斯在畫紙上迅速地畫了兩個球體讓他比較，「這是純粹加深和調淺顏色的。跟這個比起來怎麼樣？」  
「另一個看起來比較...比較輕。比較不單調。」李奧說，轉頭看著馬庫斯。馬庫斯朝著他微笑。李奧迅速地轉頭重新看向畫布。「因為這一個的亮部加入了黃色和橘色，陰影則調了藍色在裡面。」馬庫斯說明。

「呃，光的話...太陽光的話是黃色。但是陰影不是藍色的。為什麼要這樣畫？」李奧皺著眉頭。  
「如果全部都照著現實去畫，那就只是完美的複製品，不是藝術。」馬庫斯不假思索地說。

「噢，」李奧的語氣突然變得有些怪異，「我猜這也是爸教你的？」

馬庫斯頓了一下，「對，」他點點頭，「而我現在想把他教給我的教給你。」他說，然後立即補充：「我希望...我希望你不會覺得這是一種施捨，」他懷著不安的感覺揣測著，「也許已經來不及了，我知道。但...總之，我希望能教給你。」

「不。不...」李奧突然開始用力地搖頭，「我不覺得你有怎樣。我...」他一直搖著頭，看上去有幾分哀傷，「我不知道...天啊。」他嘆了一口氣。馬庫斯不知道該說什麼，只好保持沉默。過了一會，李奧小聲地開口，聲音聽起來甚至有些虛弱，「你能不能當我沒問那句話？」他問，一邊盯著他眼前空白的畫布。

「好。」馬庫斯立即點頭。他沉默了一下，然後開口，「你的水彩畫好像都是靜物？」他試著岔開話題，「你的素描人像畫得很好，你也可以試試看用彩色來畫。」他說。李奧沉默。「或者你可以試試看畫風景畫？」他又問，「也許我們去寫生？」

李奧有一瞬間縮瑟了一下，但卻依然保持沉默。馬庫斯不知道該怎麼辦。「李奧？」他輕輕地喚著。

「馬庫斯...」李奧低著頭，「我...」他停頓了很久，「...我很抱歉。」

馬庫斯不懂。「為什麼？」

「就是，」又一個停頓，「我不該揍你的。」  
「你當時...神智不清楚。我知道你不是故意的。」  
「除了那個之外還有很多。我不應該...」李奧搖著頭，「像是爸的事情...你肯學，又學得很好，他當然會比較想教你。我不應該因為這樣就對你...你懂的...」  
「你已經說過你知道那其實跟我無關，」馬庫斯說，「而且...那其實不能說和我無關。我太把一切都當成理所當然了，沒有考慮到你。」

李奧又沉默了很久。「其實...」他緩緩開口，「其實我能理解爸。你懂我的意思嗎？」

馬庫斯看見李奧竟露出了一點微笑。他的胸口莫名地狠狠揪緊了一下。「別那麼說。」他懇求。

李奧顫抖著笑了起來，「為什麼你是這樣？為什麼你這麼...這麼該死的完美？」

完美？「我、我沒有...」馬庫斯說，他看見李奧垂下眼盯著地板。著急、不解和悲傷的感覺浸蝕著他體內的電路板，「我不完美，沒有人是完美的。」

可是李奧好像沒有在聽他說話。「如果你不是這樣的人就好了，」他慢慢地收起笑容，「如果你不是這樣...那我...」他閉上眼睛，慢慢地皺起了眉頭。

  
「李奧！」馬庫斯忍不住站起來大喊；李奧愣愣地抬頭回望著他。

「我不懂。我完全不懂你到底在說什麼，」他大聲地說，彷彿只有這麼做才能梳開他心裡因為李奧虛弱的語氣而越糾越緊的結，「什麼你能理解卡爾，什麼完美，我一個字也聽不懂，但是我很確定那些其實都不重要！因為我是──」

  
「李奧？馬庫斯？」馬庫斯看向門口。是卡爾。「怎麼了？」他看起來有些遲疑，「馬庫斯...你是在對著李奧...大吼大叫嗎？」他問。

「呃...」馬庫斯一時語塞。

「我不小心把顏料潑到他的畫上面了。」李奧接口。馬庫斯有些驚訝地看著他。  
「喔，」卡爾看起來是相信了這番說詞，「總之，你們能把工作室讓出來嗎？我還有工作要完成。」

「當然，卡爾，這本來就是你的工作室。」馬庫斯連忙開始收拾東西。  
「這是我們家的工作室，馬庫斯，」卡爾溫和地說，「這是曼費德家的工作室。」他說，然後看著李奧。  
「爸...」李奧看上去有些受寵若驚。馬庫斯為他的這個表情同時感到高興與心酸。他想了想剛才李奧對他說的話，覺得還是心酸的感覺多一些。也許多很多。

「很高興看見你們處得不錯。」卡爾微笑。  
「呃。」馬庫斯不知道卡爾是怎麼下判斷的；他剛剛才對著李奧大吼大叫。李奧沒說什麼，只是騷了騷後腦杓。

離開工作室之後，他們兩個同時在工作室門口停下腳步。

──然後他們同時轉身面對彼此。

這實在太尷尬了；他們同時露出了驚愕的表情。「呃──怎麼了？」馬庫斯問。

「沒什麼，我只是...就是，爸進來之前，我說的那些話...你可以忘掉...我是說，像是，刪掉它們嗎？」李奧有些遲疑地開口。

馬庫斯沉默地掙扎了一下，「技術上，我可以辦到。」他看著李奧。他試著用眼神請求他。李奧看起來有點困惑，但他點點頭，「算了。」他說，然後轉過身準備離開。

「李奧，」馬庫斯在李奧準備離去前叫住他，「你明天還會在工作室嗎？」

李奧回望他，「對，」他很快地說，然後停了一下，「因、因為我沒什麼事要做。」他補充。

馬庫斯點點頭，「那我明天也會去工作室找你。我之後每天都會來。」他說。

李奧看著他。有一瞬間，馬庫斯覺得他似乎露出了一點點微笑。也許是禮貌性的，馬庫斯告訴自己。但他還是笑了回去。

  
只要可以見到面，能說到話就可以了。馬庫斯想著。李奧也許犯過錯、也許過度自卑、也許還在記恨自己搶走了卡爾的注意力，但是那些一定都能解決、一定都不重要，因為──馬庫斯看著李奧的背影，用嘴唇無聲地說著──

──因為，我是你的靈魂伴侶。

他堅信，總有一天他可以說得出口的。

 

* * *

 

 

在那之後，時間過得很快。

馬庫斯養成了下班之後直奔工作室的習慣──如果仿生人可以有習慣的話；起碼他是這麼認為的。他謹慎地遵守著他的諾言，總是以最高的效率工作好拒絕所有的加班，也推掉了所有朋友和同事邀約的下班後小聚，賽門和喬許還為此開了好幾個關於馬庫斯是個戀家男的玩笑。

他回家的時候，李奧總是會在工作室裡，也總是不讓他看之前的那一疊畫──他總是刻意在上面堆一堆外賣的盒子壓住；馬庫斯目測，那些畫一天會增加十幾張。

流程總是一程不變：馬庫斯走進工作室，他會先打招呼，然後李奧會回應他。不知道是不是馬庫斯的錯覺，李奧向他打招呼時看起來總是格外地溫柔，讓他緊繃了一整天的精神不自覺地就放鬆下來。馬庫斯總是會偷偷地看一下李奧的調色盤，上面的顏色每天各有不同，但無一例外地會有海藍色和草綠色。然後他們會一起坐下來安靜地畫畫，或者有時馬庫斯教他一些水彩技法或關於顏色的知識。

在那之後他也數度想要向李奧坦白，或者應該說是談談關於他們是彼此的靈魂伴侶的「可能性」──儘管馬庫斯經過再三確認之後，相當肯定他們絕對就是彼此的靈魂伴侶。但所有的嘗試都以失敗告終；不是卡爾或管家前來打斷他們，就是李奧突然打翻了顏料，再不然就是突然切到了不適合的話題。偶爾還因為他自己突然的就想打退堂鼓──大部分是在李奧直視著他而不是看著畫的時候。

  
有幾次他就快成功了。

那一次的流程也是一樣的。馬庫斯下班回家，直奔工作室。

「嗨，李奧。」他輕輕地說，盡量不打擾到李奧作畫。

有那麼一瞬間，他看到李奧的樣子原本還有些緊繃。「嗨。」李奧稍稍把頭抬起來回應他，表情瞬間柔和了下來。這副景象和反應幾乎讓馬庫斯有些融化。他坐到李奧的旁邊，看到李奧正在畫玄關的那個仿生鳥籠。

李奧似乎注意到了他正在看他畫。「你呢？你要畫什麼？」他問。

馬庫斯想了一下，「抽象畫。」

「那種的我完全看不懂，」李奧搖著頭，「我是說，看起來很漂亮，我知道。但是我看不懂。」  
「抽象畫是要和人的靈魂共鳴的，所以你只是還沒看到對的抽象畫。」馬庫斯回答。提到靈魂這件事是個意外，因為他只是原原本本地陳述了卡爾曾經說過的話。

「仿生人有靈魂嗎？」李奧問，但又很快地補充，「呃，我道歉...如果這個問題冒犯到你了。你可以不用回答。」他說，突然顯得很客套。  
「不，很多人會問我們這個問題。不過其實我們也不能確定人類有靈魂不是嗎？所謂的靈魂伴侶也只是一種比喻。」馬庫斯說。

李奧點點頭，停下了畫筆，看起來若有所思。馬庫斯突然意識到這是一次機會。

「對了，說到這個，李奧，」他說，試著輕鬆地開口，「你大概是什麼時候...」

「你對靈魂伴侶是怎麼想的？」李奧突然打斷他。

馬庫斯停頓了一下，「呃──你是指...？」

「如果你遇到你的靈魂伴侶了，知道他是誰了，你會怎麼做？」李奧問。他又重新提筆畫著畫，馬庫斯從他的臉上看不出什麼表情，不明白他問這句話的目的。

但他試著回答。「既然對方是我的靈魂伴侶，就代表我們一定會適合彼此。我想我會...試著和他接觸。如果他願意的話...」馬庫斯偷偷地深呼吸，「如果他覺得我可以的話，我會試著和他交往。」

「因為是靈魂伴侶？」李奧看了他一眼。  
「...？」馬庫斯有些困惑，「因為是靈魂伴侶。」但他回答。李奧點點頭，沒說什麼。

「那你呢？」馬庫斯開口，「如果你遇到你的靈魂伴侶，你會想怎麼做？」他有些緊張地問。

李奧愣了一下，「我不知道...」

「為什麼？」

「...沒有準備好吧，我想。」  
「準備什麼？」馬庫斯又問。

李奧沉默了一下，「有人以前告訴過我，說靈魂伴侶就是生命給你的一份禮物。只是我在想，我到底有沒有資格接受。」

馬庫斯握畫筆的手收緊了一些，「為什麼沒有呢？既然是禮物，那收下它就不需要什麼資格。」

「我跟禮物差得太遠...那種感覺就像你只是個無名小卒，卻有人打算送你藍寶堅尼。我沒辦法收下。」李奧喃喃地說。

馬庫斯想了一下，「我不覺得靈魂伴侶像是藍寶堅尼，」他搖搖頭，然後微笑，「我覺得生命給的禮物不會像車子。我覺得它會更像是...幸運草。」

「幸運草？」李奧看起來困惑不解。

「對。你得從千千萬萬株三葉草裡面，找到只屬於你的那一株四葉幸運草...也許在別人看來它只是一株小植物，也許它真的沒什麼價值，但對找到它的人來說，它就是獨一無二的。我從來沒有聽說過有人覺得自己沒有資格收下一株幸運草。人們找到幸運草單單就只是因為他們幸運，而那也就足夠了。我覺得靈魂伴侶就像是這樣。你找到，你收下。不需要去考慮其他的事情。」

「那聽起來很棒，」李奧點點頭，但接著又搖搖頭，「但...也許有人就是覺得自己實在太幸運了，所以不該拿。」

馬庫斯微微嘆了一口氣。「那麼一來，幸運草的好運不就浪費了嗎？」

李奧呆滯了一下，「什麼意思？」

「幸運草等了那麼久，好不容易有人找到它。如果這個人又離它而去，那這份好運就被浪費了。」

「噢...」李奧點點頭。他又安靜地畫了幾分鐘，然後才又開口，「我會再想想看的。」他說。

餘下的時間他們安靜地作畫。

 

另一次機會的到來則是出於馬庫斯自己莫名其妙的衝動。

  
李奧偶爾也回頭畫素描，但大部分的時候練習水彩。他畫的畫依然都是靜物，沒有人像。

「李奧，」有一次馬庫斯好奇地問，「為什麼你從來不畫人？或者是動物？我知道你能把人畫得很好。」

李奧想了一下，聳了聳肩，「那是素描。至於彩色的人像...我不確定。人像比較困難。」他說。他現在畫的是水彩。他說話的同時正在做整幅畫的收尾，給畫中的燭台加上更亮的燭光。馬庫斯認出那是擺在客房的一個擺設品。

馬庫斯沉默了一下，然後說：「我看過你畫的...那應該是你的母親？」  
「對。」  
「那她...」  
「已經過世了。在我十六歲的時候。」李奧盯著眼前的作品。

馬庫斯沒料到這個答案。他點點頭，默默地將視線轉回到自己的作品上。卡爾目前依然健在，重要的同伴離仿生人自然報廢的時限都還很遙遠，他沒有什麼失去過重要的人的經驗。他的社交系統為他跳出了幾種安慰用的措辭。他不想直接套用系統給他的話，但卻也不知道該說些什麼才能安慰李奧，於是只好保持沉默。

李奧看了他一眼，又回到自己的畫上，「拜託，那沒什麼。很多年以前的事情了。」他說。馬庫斯又轉頭看他。他的臉上看起來的確沒什麼表情。他拿掉那幅已經完成的燭台作品，放到旁邊讓它風乾，然後換上另一張紙。是素描用的。他挑了一隻打底稿用的筆，開始輕輕地勾起輪廓來。

「是她教你素描的嗎？」馬庫斯問，一邊轉過頭給自己的畫上底色。李奧愣了一下。「你怎麼知道？」他看起來有點驚訝。

「我猜的。你說卡爾什麼也沒有教過你，所以我就想...」  
「對，」李奧點點頭，繼續勾著輪廓，「她也是個藝術家。不過她一點也不有名，我也從來沒有搞清楚她的藝術作品過...」  
「搞清楚？」  
「嗯。就是立體藝術、裝置藝術...之類的，像是一些塑膠啦鐵絲網啦之類纏繞在一起的東西。好像還有那種超大型的藝術作品。反正我是完全不懂...」李奧淡淡地說。

「總之，她告訴我我老爸是個畫家。我就說...」他猶豫了一下，但還是接著說了下去，「我就說，那我也要當畫家...然後我跟她說我擔心我可能一輩子都遇不到我的靈魂伴侶，看不到顏色。於是她就開始教我素描。」

「聽起來她是個好母親。」  
「嗯...」李奧不置可否；他聳聳肩，「很多母親該做的事情她都沒有做。不過，」他露出了一點微笑，「她人的確很好。」

馬庫斯覺得心頭微微一暖，同時在心裡感謝了一下那位也許不那麼適合當母親，但依然盡了力的女士。「那你可以畫她的水彩畫啊？」他說。

「呃，」李奧停頓了一下，「...我...沒有看過彩色的她。」他有些尷尬地說。

馬庫斯真想拿一隻素描筆刺穿自己的腦袋。

「不過...我想我們以前住的舊房子那邊應該找得到照片...只是我很久沒過去了。」李奧又說。  
「你離開這裡的時候沒有回去嗎？」  
「沒有。那裡很遠...是鄉下。超迴路列車和磁浮列車都沒有到那裡。搭傳統火車要花好幾個小時，然後還得換搭巴士。而且我在那裡也找不到工作。」

馬庫斯點點頭。接著他突然想到，不知道那間舊房子的產權是否仍在他的名下。如果是，那不就代表李奧連在吸毒吸到最缺錢的時候也沒有把它給賣掉？

他又偷偷看了一下李奧的畫。半成品的素描還很潦草，但馬庫斯認出這就是他第一次看李奧的畫時，畫裡出現的那個女人。

「她很漂亮。」馬庫斯微笑。  
「是啊。」李奧說，語氣還有些暖。但接下來卻突然冷了下來，「我想就是因為這樣，所以老爸看上她。你知道，」他哼笑了兩聲，「他們只見過一次，總不可能是看上她的內涵吧。」

馬庫斯尷尬得一時說不出話來。但接著他馬上反射性地說出了他想到的第一個回答：「但也是因為那樣，所以才有你。」

李奧看了他一眼。「那又怎樣...」他喃喃地說。

馬庫斯皺起眉頭。

氣氛僵了下來。他原本想保持沉默。他重新面對著自己的畫，舉起畫筆，想為畫中少女的頭髮再添一點細節，但方才的對話卻在他的處理器中揮之不去，讓他遲遲無法下筆。

──至於彩色的人像...我不確定。人像比較困難。

──拜託，那沒什麼。很多年以前的事情了。

──那又怎樣...

  
一股急切、心焦、幾乎像是忍無可忍的情緒在馬庫斯的處理器裡逐漸沸騰起來。李奧對自身才能的漠視、他談到他已逝的母親時刻意輕描淡寫的態度、他話語中對他自己的輕蔑，都讓馬庫斯莫名地感到火冒三丈。他不明白這股怒氣究竟是從何而來。他用力地深呼吸想忍住，但他覺得他全身的釱液都湧上了他的後腦杓。

  
「『那又怎樣？』」馬庫斯用力放下畫筆，把身體整個轉過來面對李奧，語氣幾乎有些憤怒。李奧吃驚望著馬庫斯，同時上半身微微後退，「你...你幹嘛...」他有些慌張地說。

馬庫斯突然知道他的憤怒是哪裡來的了；答案是那麼的明顯。李奧全錯了，而他必須讓他知道他錯在哪裡。

「如果你不在的話，我根本不會覺醒。」

李奧好像嚇到了，但他隨即想反駁，「但、但那又怎──」

「如果我沒有覺醒，我就會一輩子都只是卡爾的仿生人，我的同伴也不會得救。就是因為我覺醒了，我領導了他們，所以他們現在自由了，才可以做自己想做的事情。」馬庫斯盯著李奧，音量不自覺地提高，同時抬手示意李奧先閉嘴。

「你先聽我說──我有個朋友，他叫康納，他在覺醒之前的工作是殺掉自己的同胞，但是他現在是個警察，跟他愛的人在一起。我還有個朋友叫卡菈，她覺醒之前，她和她家裡的兒童仿生人天天挨她們的主人打，但她們現在住在加拿大，那個兒童型仿生人還加入她們小鎮上的兒童合唱團。我還聽說有整批被遺棄在遊樂園的仿生人，革命成功之後他們受訓，進兒童醫院幫忙，孩子們都很喜歡他們──」馬庫斯連珠炮似地說個不停，「然後我們現在在這裡創作、在這裡說話，這讓我很高興，你明白嗎？這所有的一切，就是因為你那一天晚上攻擊我，所以才能發生。這一切都是因為你存在，」馬庫斯盯著李奧，「這就像是註定好的，你明白嗎？」

李奧傻傻地望著他，嘴巴張闔了幾下，「我...我沒想過...」他結結巴巴地開口。

「除此之外，還有另一個原因，你一定要存在。」馬庫斯打斷他，然後深吸了一口氣。就是現在，他告訴自己。如果是現在，他好像能說得出口──

「因為，李奧，你是我的──」

  
「先生們？」工作室的門打開了。是管家。「開飯了。另外有一通找馬庫斯的電話，他說他打不通您的內建通訊。他說他叫艾利懷特。」他說。

馬庫斯痛苦地緊閉上眼睛；他在工作室裡會關閉他的內建通訊。「我知道了，」他艱難地點點頭，「我這就過去。」他說，一邊認命地站起來開始收拾東西。他看見李奧似乎有些欲言又止，但這個艾利懷特是白宮的人，他真的必須快點過去接電話。「我們明天繼續，好嗎？」他有些匆忙地說。

「好。」李奧點點頭。馬庫斯看見他好像鬆了一口氣，但他沒時間去細想。

  
那真是他最接近成功的一次──

──如果不算接下來的這一次的話。

其實馬庫斯並不確定接下來的這一次到底算不算是他的一次嘗試。

甚至，他並不確定他當時快成功抵達的是什麼樣的目標。至少，當時他還不確定。

  
那次是從李奧問了一個關於繪畫的問題開始的。

「馬庫斯？」他抬起手碰了碰旁邊馬庫斯的肩膀。馬庫斯瞬間覺得左邊肩膀的電路電流有外溢的現象，接著停留在那裡的是一股奇異的暖流和酥麻的感覺，緩緩延伸到他的背部和脖子後面。

「怎麼了？」他強做鎮定地問。  
「為什麼我現在畫的這張畫看起來這麼...呃，冷冰冰的...？」李奧指指他面前的靜物畫。那是一個花瓶，馬庫斯記得是擺在卡爾的書房裡的。

他一眼便看出了問題，「因為你使用的色調都是冷色系。」

「冷色系。呃...」李奧翻著他手邊的那本「認識色彩」。  
「就是指顏色帶給你的感覺，冷色系就是會帶給人冰冷感覺的顏色。你在這幅畫上使用的顏色──花瓶是藍色的，葉子是綠色的，兩者都是冷色調，又沒有加入暖色的光線，所以看起來就會冷冰冰的。」

李奧露出了困惑的表情，「可是我不覺得藍色跟綠色...呃。」他說到一半又突然閉上了嘴。馬庫斯注意到他的臉莫名其妙地突然有些泛紅。

「只要在畫面裡用一些暖色系就能給人溫暖的感覺。」馬庫斯建議。  
「暖色系...」  
「對，比方說紅色。」

李奧抿住嘴唇。「我不喜歡紅色。」他小聲地說。

「為什麼？」馬庫斯問。他想到他的確從來沒在李奧的調色盤上看到過紅色。  
「因為...」李奧說，但接著嘆了口氣，又搖搖頭，「不為什麼。」他說。他的臉色沉了下來。

紅色。馬庫斯轉過頭準備畫自己的畫，然後突然想到了為什麼。他覺得身體的每一條管路突然都變得好沉重。他猶豫著，最終保持沉默。他不想開啟這個話題；他希望李奧和自己在一起的時候都是開開心心的，不需要去碰觸那些讓他痛苦的事。

可是他也很想知道為什麼。李奧經常在他們的談話裡欲言又止，馬庫斯並不總是知道他每一句沒說完的話後面到底是什麼。大多時候他不知道。大部分時候他說服自己，時候到了李奧自然會告訴他，畢竟他們是靈魂伴侶。

但那一天他不知道為什麼，就是希望李奧能夠直接告訴他，彷彿他已經忍耐到了某種極限──他發現他很想了解更多關於李奧的事情。沒錯，他知道李奧很希望得到卡爾的認同，他知道李奧很懷念他的母親，他知道李奧小時候也曾經夢想當畫家，他還觀察過工作室裡的外賣盒子，知道李奧喜歡吃海鮮披薩和唐揚雞。他知道李奧喜歡海藍和草綠(他每想起這件事一次就微笑一次)。

但他感覺這都還遠遠不夠。他還想知道李奧都聽什麼樣的歌，看什麼樣的電影，想去什麼地方，未來想做什麼。他突然發現自己很想收集關於李奧所有的一切，幾乎到了貪婪的地步。

而現在，他想知道李奧為什麼不喜歡紅色。詳細地知道。

「是因為...」馬庫斯開口；他但願他能問得更委婉，「是因為紅冰嗎？」

他有些不安地看向李奧。沒想到李奧看起來並不驚訝他問這句話。

「嗯。」李奧點點頭。  
「是因為吸那個的時候很難受嗎？」  
「正好相反。」李奧淡淡地說。馬庫斯覺得自己問了個笨問題。他有些後悔了，覺得自己應該閉上嘴巴。

  
「我在醫院裡看到過一個女的...」但是幾分鐘之後，李奧慢慢地開口，

「她在偷吸紅冰，被護理師抓到...」李奧停頓了一下；馬庫斯認真地聽著，「他們把她壓住，但是她一直掙扎亂叫...我看到她吐出來的煙都是紅的，從她的嘴巴和鼻孔一直冒出來。我以前看不見顏色，一直以為吸紅冰的樣子看起來就跟抽菸差不了多少，但是其實差多了，」李奧盯著他的畫的一角，一動也不動，「她吐著那些紅色的煙，一直尖叫，最後掙扎了幾下就死了。我想她應該是吸食過量。她死掉之後那些紅色的煙還在繼續從她的嘴巴裡冒出來...然後跟著冒出來的就是一堆血，」李奧有些發抖，「那個東西的顏色真的和人的血一模一樣。我以前都不知道。」

「李奧...」馬庫斯忍不住打斷他，「你不必去談這個...我沒有一定要知道...」

「然後我突然覺得好害怕，」李奧抓緊自己膝蓋上褲子的一角，「我也不知道為什麼。我覺得那個顏色很噁心，從人的嘴巴裡吐出來的樣子好恐怖。」他停頓了一下，「我不想變得跟那個女的一樣。所以我...」他說，但突然停了下來，只是閉著眼睛、一個勁地搖頭。他摘掉降彩鏡，同時用手背擦了擦眼睛。

馬庫斯突然有股衝動──他想靠過去、把李奧抱進懷裡、然後摧毀他周遭所有鮮紅色的東西。但他覺得李奧不會讓他這麼做，於是他只是點點頭，「你不會的，」他一開口才發現他的聲音有些抖，「你不會變成那樣。不用害怕。」他輕輕地說，然後伸手去覆蓋在李奧抓著褲子的那隻手上。那種酥麻的電流又從他的手掌竄入了他的機體核心，讓馬庫斯渾身都有些發熱。

李奧轉過頭看著他，眼睛裡的泛著的光微微地浮動。他們注視著彼此。李奧對著馬庫斯眨了眨眼──然後鬆手放開了自己的褲子，反過來輕輕地握住馬庫斯的手。

強烈的衝擊感和喜悅感讓馬庫斯幾乎覺得有些頭暈目眩。

有一段時間，他們就這樣看著彼此。李奧的眼神漸漸地迷濛了起來，然後他慢慢地往前傾，靠向了馬庫斯。馬庫斯覺得全身的釱液都蒸發成了氣體，輕飄飄的；他也慢慢地前靠。他們的距離漸漸縮短，近得能聽見彼此的呼吸──

──接著李奧突然往下倒，額頭咚地靠到了馬庫斯的肩膀上。馬庫斯立刻扶住李奧的肩膀。「先閉上眼睛。」他連忙說。然後他把李奧扶起來坐穩，取過他手中的眼鏡替他戴上；他這麼做時，手指擦過了李奧泛紅的耳際和髮梢。他克制自己不要稍作停留。

李奧重新坐定之後，扶了一下鏡角。「謝了。」他說。

  
餘下的時間他們保持安靜。沒有人企圖為他們相握的手、彼此靠近的臉或紊亂的呼吸辯解。

也許下一次再坦白。總是會有機會的，馬庫斯告訴自己。

  
而就是那一次，他發現他想坦白的似乎不只是關於靈魂伴侶。

 

* * *

 

 

  
這是一個陰雨綿綿的下午。李奧在工作室裡畫畫。

他的父親今天也不在。他獨自一人畫著畫。他的手機不在他身邊，客廳的電視也不會聽他的指令，於是他只是一直畫著畫。他偶爾停下來注視著他的畫中人，這會讓他感覺好受一些。他再兩個小時後就會來了，他告訴自己。再兩個小時──

工作室的門突然刷地一聲打開了。

馬庫斯突然提早回到家。李奧抬起頭。

「嗨。」他說。馬庫斯看起來有些驚訝，李奧這才注意到，這是他第一次比馬庫斯先打了招呼。過去他通常盡量不讓自己看起來太驚喜，或太如釋重負，可是今天不知道是不是因為天氣的關係，感覺起來特別難熬。事實上，每一天都好像越來越難熬。他眨眨眼睛，低下頭，把畫架上的紙拿下來壓到外賣的盒子下面。

「你這時候也在這裡？」馬庫斯看起來有點驚訝。  
「嗯。」李奧不動聲色地說。

馬庫斯準備好畫具，像往常那樣在他旁邊坐了下來。

時間過去了幾十分鐘。李奧正在想辦法把畫面上的玻璃杯染出他想要的冰冷水氣。突然間，他發現馬庫斯不知道從什麼時候開始沒有坐在他旁邊畫畫，而是撥開工作室的帷幕看著外面。

他望著馬庫斯的背影。

他不是笨蛋。他當然知道馬庫斯的那句「因為，李奧，你是我的──」後面可能是什麼，「但是我很確定那些其實都不重要，因為我是──」也一樣。還有那些注視、靠近以及碰觸。馬庫斯每一句小心翼翼的話，每一個溫柔又迫切的眼神，他都看在眼裡，並且銘記在心。他當然也想過攤牌，想過和馬庫斯相認，想過要和他母親告訴他的一樣，把握住自己的靈魂伴侶。

但這樣真的好嗎？

那一天馬庫斯對著他大吼大叫，把很多事情都歸功於他。但他怎麼想都覺得牽強附會；他當時不過就是被一把粉末控制住腦袋的神經病。什麼馬庫斯的覺醒都是因為有他、仿生人能獲得自由都是因為有他？他對此受之有愧。馬庫斯很高興他存在──他當然對此感到開心，可是同時他又覺得這都是假的。

「因為是靈魂伴侶」，馬庫斯曾經這麼說過。說白了，他覺得馬庫斯之所以會做那些事情、會有那些近乎是在包庇他的想法，只不過是因為他覺得自己是他的靈魂伴侶罷了。是靈魂伴侶又怎樣呢？馬庫斯是想和他相認的，那又怎樣呢？情況沒有變，馬庫斯還是那個人見人愛、如今還可以稱為高高在上的馬庫斯，而他則只是個還在試著戒清毒癮、又走不出缺乏父愛的心理泥沼的小渾球。

如果自己除了是他的靈魂伴侶以外一無是處，那他們相認又對對馬庫斯有什麼好處？

不是每個遇見了自己的靈魂伴侶的人最後都幸福快樂，而他確實難以想像有人和他在一起會感到幸福快樂。也許自己就和父親一樣，也是那種不適合有靈魂伴侶的人。他想到母親說過的：要遇見靈魂伴侶，而且和那個人在一起，是很困難的事情。

所以他認為，也許現在這樣就是最好的了。

至少，他看到他的靈魂伴侶了。他知道了他是誰、知道了對方跟母親說的一樣，真的是一個很好的人，他們每天傍晚都會在一起畫畫。在黑暗裡徘徊了這麼久以後，他終於得以待在離那盞燈只有幾呎之遙的地方。他告訴自己──光是這樣他就很滿足了。

李奧覺得眼眶周圍有點發熱。他深吸一口氣，轉移注意力到作品上，又在畫紙上勾了幾筆，然後又轉頭看馬庫斯。

馬庫斯還在看著外面。

「怎麼了？」李奧問。  
「沒什麼，」馬庫斯搖搖頭，然後轉過身，李奧看見他臉上有一絲笑意，「運氣好的話...」他說，然後停住。  
「運氣好的話怎樣？」他好奇地問。  
「沒什麼。」馬庫斯說，「我們今天來練習水彩人像吧。」他突然提議。

「呃...」李奧想到他的那一疊紙，縮瑟了一下，「先不要吧？我覺得...」  
「我們互相畫對方。」馬庫斯用拒絕妥協的語氣說，逕自把椅子和畫架都搬到李奧的對面。  
「什麼？我才不要！」李奧慌亂地堅拒。  
「為什麼？」  
「...我就是不要。」李奧一時之間想不出什麼好理由拒絕，只好幼稚地抗拒。

馬庫斯笑了一下。李奧頓時有些困窘，「我之後會練習的，練好了再給你看。」他囁嚅著說。

「好吧。」馬庫斯說，但沒有把畫架搬回原本的地方，而是直接在李奧的對面開始作畫。

在那之後有好幾分鐘的時間，李奧努力專注在他自己的作品上。但隨後他就發現馬庫斯時不時地就在偷瞄自己。他對此不知所措，很想假裝沒看見，但偷瞄的次數卻越來越頻繁。

接著他突然知道為什麼了。「馬庫斯，」他說，一股熱辣的感覺撲上他的臉，「你該不會是在畫我吧？」

「嗯，」馬庫斯露出平穩的笑容，「你不想練習畫人像，那我就自己練習。」他輕鬆地說。  
「什...什麼...」一股雞皮疙瘩爬上李奧的脖子，「不要畫了，你找別的東西畫。」他立即要求。

「仿生人已經獲得了自由，我不必再聽從人類的命令了。」馬庫斯說，語氣裡有幾分得意和戲弄。李奧瞪著他。馬庫斯還是笑了笑，繼續他手上的作品。

  
「其實，」馬庫斯看著他的畫，突然開口，「我偷偷看過你一直不讓我看的那些畫了。」

  
──什麼。

  
李奧頓時覺得腦袋裡嗡嗡作響。「你...你看了...」他結結巴巴地說。

「對，我後來晚上的時候偷偷來這裡看了...那些我的眼睛的素描，還有我的水彩肖像畫。」馬庫斯對著他微笑。

「你幹嘛偷看！」李奧碰地一聲站了起來，感覺到自己的臉一定脹紅了。

「是你先偷偷畫我的，」馬庫斯反駁，「我剛才偷畫你，你不高興，對吧？所以你偷畫我我也會不高興。」

李奧一時被反駁的無話可說。

「你畫了我那麼多張，我才畫你一張。」馬庫斯一邊畫一邊看了他一眼。  
「可...可是...你不應該偷看！」

「抱歉。只是...」馬庫斯抬起頭來看他，眼神認真而且困惑，「為什麼不讓我看？」

李奧感覺到自己的呼吸顫抖了起來。不讓馬庫斯看那些畫的原因多且複雜，而且沒有一個是可以和他說的。

「呃...我...我只是覺得我畫得不好...」他吞吞吐吐地說，「我想...等畫得再好一點...」  
「你畫得很好，」馬庫斯看著他的眼睛，「我覺得你畫得很好...」他停頓了一下，眼神微微別開，「我很喜歡。」

「...謝謝。」幾秒鐘的沉默之後，李奧終於小聲地吐出一句。他能感覺到他的心臟怦怦跳著。他坐了下來，繼續完成他的作品。他還是用餘光偷偷地注意著馬庫斯，但馬庫斯沒有再繼續看他。氣氛有些奇怪的緊張。

他又畫了十幾分鐘，然後忍不住又把目光投到了馬庫斯身上──然而那一瞬間，他發現馬庫斯也做了一樣的事情。李奧僵住了；他們尷尬地對視。

馬庫斯看起來也嚇到了，但之後他露出微笑，「我想差不多了，我帶你去看一個東西。」

「什麼？」李奧一頭霧水，但馬庫斯示意他往外面走。如果他沒看錯，馬庫斯看起來似乎有些亢奮──他被馬庫斯的這個態度引起了一些好奇心。他跟著他往工作室外走。

大門打開，他們來到玄關。李奧有不好的預感。

馬庫斯取下旁邊衣架上的外套，「穿著吧，外面還很冷。」他把外套遞給李奧。

  
李奧感覺到胃開始發痛。他低下頭，只是看著那件外套，沒有伸手去拿。

沒錯，他知道他總有一天得跟馬庫斯說這件事，就算不說，馬庫斯總有一天也會發現。可是他不想要是現在。他痛苦地皺起眉頭。他不知道馬庫斯要做什麼，但馬庫斯看起來很高興，他以前從沒想過他能讓某個人高興──而他接下來要說的事情會毀了這份高興。

「怎麼了？」馬庫斯問。

「我、我不能出去。」李奧顫抖著說。  
「為什麼？」馬庫斯微微皺眉，看起來很困惑。李奧不知道該怎麼辦──他不想說實話，可是也不想騙他。他總有一天要說的。

「我走出去的話，警報會響。」他最後只能這麼說。

馬庫斯皺著眉頭，沉默地望著他。十幾秒之後，他緩緩開口。「什麼意思？」

 

* * *

 

 

  
馬庫斯看著李奧。「什麼意思？」他問。他完全不明白李奧在說什麼──為什麼他走出大門會觸動保全？保全警報一旦響起，他們雇用的保全公司會馬上派人過來把觸動警報的人抓起來，而且手段不會太留情。

李奧沒有回答他，但眼中滿是恐慌。馬庫斯立即連上網路檢查了屋內的保全設定。

他不敢相信他看見了什麼。「卡爾...卡爾他把你軟禁在這裡──？」

李奧立即搖頭，「不、不是軟禁！」他說，看起來很害怕，「這只是...只是一種必要的...措施...」

「什麼措施？什麼叫必要的措施？」馬庫斯嚴厲地問。他感到一陣無可言喻的憤怒，無異於之前聽到李奧自貶時的那種憤怒。

李奧眨了眨眼睛，深吸了一口氣，「是因為我的毒癮。」

「什麼？」馬庫斯不明白，「我...我以為醫院說你已經沒有毒癮了。」

「只是沒有生理性的，」李奧顫抖著說，「我只是不會毒癮發作，但是心裡的癮還是沒有戒掉。他們說這是最難的部分...這是絕大多數人最後復吸的原因。我們還是會記得吸毒時候的感覺。我們會記得那...那感覺起來有多棒。」他說，一邊抓住他的胸口，「只要有人在網路或是街上稍稍勸我一下...或者是我看到了什麼相關的畫面...我就有可能又會忍不住。很多人都忍不住。」

「李奧...」馬庫斯試著理解整個情況。他慢慢地明白了過來，「所以我每天下班，你都在工作室，」他說，幾乎像是在自言自語，「你會在那裡不是因為你在等我或是剛好在那裡，而是因為你一整天都在那裡。」他說。李奧的表情讓他知道他說對了。「你就這樣──已經超過兩個月了，你一次都沒有踏出這棟房子？」馬庫斯望著李奧，覺得自己難以呼吸。

  
──然後我突然覺得好害怕。

──我不想變得跟那個女的一樣。所以我…

工作室裡永遠都堆了外賣的盒子。一天就增加了十幾張的畫。李奧向他打招呼時看起來總是很高興，但聲音也總是很輕，像是鬆了一口氣，馬庫斯回想起來，那就像是在壓抑著某種難以言喻的痛苦。李奧每天都畫靜物畫，取材都是來自家裡的擺設，沒有人像，連風景都沒有，他唯一畫過的一張風景畫是隔著窗戶的庭院一角──因為他根本不知道世界上的其他地方是什麼顏色。他看了看他手上的外套，上面蒙著一層薄灰；底特律三月的平均氣溫，攝氏六度。

強烈的悵然若失從馬庫斯的胸口勒緊了他。

他覺得自己早就應該發現才對──他都在做些什麼？他每天出門上班、和同伴會合、和人類的代表開會、研擬出一套又一套的法案，一切都是為了替全美國的仿生人爭取自由和權利，那當中絕大多數他沒見過面也不知道名字。

然而就在離他最近的地方，有一個和他無比親近的人失去自由，而他卻渾然不知。

他的靈魂伴侶。

「為什麼？」他看著李奧，「你為什麼不跟我說？」

「我不知道！我...我一開始只是覺得沒必要讓你知道，可是時間一久...」李奧用力眨了眨眼睛，「後來我就不知道該怎麼跟你說了。你...你那麼用心教我畫，我不希望你知道我還沒完全戒掉...我不希望你知道我在畫圖的時候，腦袋裡永遠都有一個地方一直在想著那些恐怖的東西。我希望我們畫圖的時候一直都是開開心心的。」

「李奧...」

「所以我不想讓你看見那些畫，因為我...我不希望你覺得我只是用那些畫來轉移注意力。我希望你覺得我是真的喜歡畫，而不是...而不只是用它在...忍耐。」李奧又停頓了一下，然後小聲地說，「我總覺得，要是你看到那些畫，你一定會發現我一直在騙你...」

  
馬庫斯陷入了沉默。

他一時之間不知道該如何解讀他聽到的東西。自從覺醒之後，他就能感受到許多新的情緒：他在李奧當初攻擊他時感到憤怒、在卡爾叫他快點離開時感到悲傷，在垃圾場裡看見同伴的屍骸時他感到憤慨，在面對大雪與軍隊的時候他則充滿了決心。

而這些日子，和李奧在一起畫畫的時光──他們談論顏色、安靜地在畫布上揮灑，他時不時的偷瞄和指導李奧──則為他帶來一種純然平靜的快樂，近似於他以前每天照顧卡爾的日子。平穩、一成不變，卻依然充滿樂趣又令人安心。而每次與李奧稍稍接近一些，他就感覺到一股令他亢奮的溫暖衝擊感，讓他白天時為了協商與斡旋而緊繃的機體再度鮮活得像個人。

可是原來李奧感受到的不是這樣。

李奧只是在忍耐。而他什麼也沒有發現。

  
「李奧...」馬庫斯忍住他的哽咽，「所以...你其實不喜歡和我一起畫畫嗎？」他問。他不確定自己想聽到什麼答案。如果可以，他很希望假裝這一切其實沒有發生，他就能和李奧繼續待在工作室裡，維持著屬於他們兩個人的小小繪畫天堂。但是他不能。如果和他一起畫畫只是李奧別無選擇下的結果，那他就必須幫助他得到更好的。即使代價是那個天堂從此離他遠去。

李奧有好幾秒鐘的時間只是望著他。馬庫斯看見他的眼神就像是被問了一個他從來沒有想過的問題。過了一下子，李奧才慢慢地開始搖頭。「我...」他斷斷續續地開口。馬庫斯看見他的眼神沉入了回憶之中。他看見李奧就如同剛才的自己一樣，回想著過去這兩個多月的種種。

「我...我總是在等你來...」李奧小聲地說，臉上稍微有些泛紅，「和你在一起的時候...」李奧停頓了一下，似乎他自己也陷入了迷惘和思考。幾秒鐘之後，他更小聲地說，「和你在一起...我覺得很安全。那一次，你握著我的手的時候...我知道比起紅冰，我會...我會更想待在你的旁邊...」他說，最後幾個字馬庫斯幾乎聽不清楚。

  
馬庫斯近乎呆滯地聽著這番話。

他沒有想過他會聽到這樣的回答。

「所以，」他輕輕地說，「所以你和我一起畫畫的時候，就能變得輕鬆一點，是嗎？」他用手背擦了擦眼角，然後笑了。他想到那句「我每天下班之後都會去工作室」的承諾。

他現在好高興自己一直都有遵守它。

李奧愣愣地望著他，沉默不語。於是他逕自說下去，「李奧，你誤會了。如果你在做某件事情的時候，那件事情可以讓你覺得輕鬆，那就代表你喜歡做那件事情。你沒有騙我，你喜歡畫畫，」他看著李奧的眼睛，「而且...你知道嗎？如果畫我可以讓你感覺好一點，那就畫吧，」他說，「一百次，一千次，都沒有關係。」

李奧的臉變得更紅了。「我...我不是說...我喜歡畫你...」他結結巴巴地說，一邊搖著頭。

「我沒有說你喜歡畫我，我只說你喜歡畫畫，」馬庫斯笑著說，看著李奧困窘地揉著眼睛，「現在，跟我出去吧，我要給你看一個東西。」他說，一邊解除了保全系統對李奧的限制，一邊把李奧的外套遞給他。

李奧有些遲疑地點點頭，穿上外套。當他還在門口猶豫不決的時候，馬庫斯抓住他的手腕就把他往外拉。李奧一陣慌張，「欸！等、等一下...！」

他一下子就被拉到門外。外面是一成不變的美麗庭院。「要看什麼？」李奧不明所以地問。

「不是這個。你看上面。」馬庫斯一邊抬頭仰望天空一邊指著。眼前的景象很讓他滿意。

李奧瞪大了眼睛。

  
一道巨大、顏色飽滿的彩虹橫跨過天際。

 

* * *

 

 

  
那是李奧這輩子看過最宏偉壯麗的畫。

他抬著頭，視線無法從那一道彩色的奇蹟上移開。他不自覺地往前跑了幾步，然後才意識到他不可能就這樣跑到彩虹的盡頭。於是他停了下來，但視線還是從彩虹的這一頭劃到另外一頭，來來回回了數遍。他忍不住刷一聲地拔下他的眼鏡，將頭完全抬起，讓他的視線裡只剩下一片藍天與那一道彩虹。他不斷地轉著身，徒勞地試著用不同的角度去欣賞這宏大的鬼斧神工。他開始覺得頭重腳輕。不一會，他感覺自己彷彿下一秒就會掉進天空、掉進那些色彩裡、被它們完全包裹然後淹沒。

當他向後倒下的時候，他的背部並沒有感覺到預期中的泥土和濕草皮。他背後的身軀柔軟而堅韌。有人一隻手蒙住了他的眼睛，然後另一隻手穩穩地環住了他的腰際。

「嘿，」他身後的聲音溫柔地說，「你總是學不乖。」

李奧在黑暗中感到自己彷彿被馬庫斯收在了懷裡。他的心臟狂跳。

短暫的靜默。

「李奧...」馬庫斯靠在他的耳邊輕輕地說話，李奧可以感覺到他的吐氣，「我...我很在乎你。我原本以為我在乎是因為某個原因，但是現在我明白了，其實是因為另一個原因。」他停頓了一下，「李奧，我...」

李奧發現自己的手不知何時緊抓著馬庫斯抱著他的那隻手。

  
他知道馬庫斯接下來想說的是什麼。他知道馬庫斯曾經試著表達過很多次。

他知道。

他只是一直沒讓他說出口。

他轉移話題。他把顏料潑到褲子上。他故意直視他的眼睛，因為他知道這會讓他緊張。

但是他現在被馬庫斯抱在懷裡，所以他什麼也做不了。

  
「我──」

馬庫斯停頓了一下，「──我很喜歡你畫的畫。它們看起來很棒。」

李奧沉默了一下，「我...我說了，我畫得不好...」他喃喃地說。

「我覺得很好，李奧，」馬庫斯將他抱得更緊了一點，「為什麼你一直覺得不好？」

「...因為...因為比不上你...」李奧說，停頓了一下，「爸也不喜歡...」

「那又怎樣？」

李奧感覺到自己的胸口揪緊了，「那你為什麼要喜歡呢？」他反問。

「為什麼不？」

  
「我不知道...」李奧說，然後突然有些哽咽，「沒有人喜歡過。」

  
他忍著不要掉出眼淚，但馬庫斯摀著他的眼睛，他知道他一定感覺到了。

「可是我喜歡，」馬庫斯的嘴唇幾乎貼在了他的耳後。「我很喜歡。」

李奧深吸了一口氣。他在黑暗中，背倚著那盞燈。他感覺到溫暖，還有馬庫斯的心跳。

「謝謝，」他用很輕的聲音說，「我一直沒跟你說...我也很喜歡...你的畫。」

他想，馬庫斯是對的，他喜歡畫畫。因為畫畫讓他想到馬庫斯。他會在畫圖的時候默默地回想著馬庫斯教他的技巧。如何渲染，如何打光。冷色系，暖色系。馬庫斯時不時地看他一眼，好確定他都懂了。他會在問問題的時候，藉機碰碰馬庫斯。他在色暈的恍惚中傾身向前，離馬庫斯的臉只有十幾公分。馬庫斯將他扶穩在椅子上時，他有一瞬間希望馬庫斯能把自己摟進懷中。

馬庫斯是對的，他喜歡畫畫，因為他喜歡──

  
「你喜歡就好。」馬庫斯笑著說。

李奧感覺自己臉紅了。「呃，我、我已經不暈了...」他稍稍地掙扎著。

馬庫斯順從地放開他。他轉過身，有些尷尬地擦了擦眼角。馬庫斯笑著，「先坐下來吧。」他說。

於是他們坐到庭院的長椅上，靜靜地看著那道彩虹好一陣子，直到它漸漸消失，天色也稍稍暗了下來。

  
「李奧，」馬庫斯突然開口，望著天邊漸漸淡去彩虹，「你覺得開心嗎？」  
「什麼？」  
「我今天看了天氣預報，知道可能會有彩虹，所以我提早下班，想和你一起看。我也希望你能開開心心的。」馬庫斯停頓了一下，然後說，「其實你回家的那一天，我偷偷的在樓上看你。」他笑著說。

李奧吃了一驚，「看我？看我什麼？」他說，現在他肯定自己一定臉紅了。

「我看見你在客廳裡到處看。我看見你觀察顏色的樣子...你那個時候看起來很開心。對，也許就是從那個時候開始的，」馬庫斯轉頭看著他，「我希望你可以一直都那麼開心，李奧...」他盯著李奧的眼睛，「而關在家裡是辦不到這件事的。」

李奧掙扎著。他很想照著馬庫斯的話做，可是不安揮之不去。萬一他真的復吸了怎麼辦？他會失去他目前為止得到的一切──他的父親、馬庫斯、保全的歡迎詞、工作室。他會再度失去一切──就像他們說的一樣：你要不是擁有一切，就是除了紅冰以外什麼也沒有。他不確定自己能夠冒這個險；他不確定自己能夠撐得過去。

「可、可是...馬庫斯，」他試著說出他的擔憂，「我...我不確定我能...萬一我...」

「我會待在你的身邊。你會很安全，我保證。」馬庫斯說，一邊把手扶上李奧的肩膀。

他的手那一搭，彷彿啟動了李奧的某個開關；後者的眼眶立刻紅了起來，「但...但是你不可能一直...」

「我可以，」馬庫斯打斷他，「就像我答應過每天都會去工作室找你那樣，」他認真地說，「我會一直陪著你。」他直視著李奧的眼睛。

李奧回看著他，內心惶恐激動；他又高興，又不安。

──一直陪著你。

這是一個既溫柔又莊重的保證。

他的生命裡沒有很多人願意為他做出這種保證。

  
「好，」他點點頭，試著露出一個微笑，「我...我會試試看。」

「太好了。」馬庫斯笑著說，彷彿那個被許下莊重的誓言的人是他自己。李奧看著他的眼睛；他看見白浪乘在遼闊的大海之上，陽光在蒼翠的葉片上反射出光芒。

馬庫斯真的很在乎。

不是因為某個原因，而是因為另一個。

是因為他喜歡。

李奧試著按捺住自己狂跳的心臟。「你知道嗎？」他說，聲音有點沙啞，「我想...我是說，如果你覺得我可以...如果...如果我們有同樣的感覺...我覺得也許...也許我們能試著──」

「管家叫你回去吃飯了，」馬庫斯忽然說，直視著遠方的某一點；這是仿生人在專注於內部通訊時的標準反應，李奧以前看過，「快進去吧。」他微笑。

「嗯。」李奧點點頭。

  
沒關係，機會還會有的。

 

* * *

 

 

  
「你為什麼要這麼做？」馬庫斯問卡爾。他不想對著卡爾發脾氣，但他知道他聲線裡的憤怒是藏不住的。「是你提議的？還是他？」他又問。

卡爾深吸了一口氣，「李奧回家之後，我們談了很多...他告訴我他很害怕。於是我向他提議了這件事。所以，是的，是我讓他這麼做的。而他答應了。」

馬庫斯感到難以置信。「你怎麼可以這樣？」馬庫斯說，語氣近乎指控。他想到過去那些年對李奧始終保持沉默的屋內保全，「他答應你，除了因為他害怕，還因為他覺得這代表你重視他，那是他一直想要的。我知道他一直想要。你也知道，是嗎？你利用這一點讓他答應。」他握緊了拳頭。

卡爾嘆了一口氣，「這不是我的本意...」他哀傷地搖著頭，「如你所見，我是個已經無計可施的老父親，用激烈的手段試圖幫他的兒子最後一次。我等了這麼多年，難得他終於有了決心，我不想他功虧一簣。看看我，馬庫斯，我沒剩幾年可以看到他清醒的樣子了。我知道我這麼做是不對的...但我...我只想盡量試著把握住可能的機會。」卡爾望著馬庫斯，「也請你相信我，在我原本的預想裡，這會有結束的一天。我無意要把他一輩子關起來。」

馬庫斯聽著，憤怒逐漸轉變成了憂傷。但他沒有因此退縮。

「那麼，是時候結束了，」他深吸了一口氣，然後又緩緩放開。「我要帶他走，卡爾。」他堅定說。

他想帶李奧去更遠的地方、見識更多的顏色，去看看比那一道彩虹更宏偉、更壯麗、更廣袤無垠的風景。他想要李奧能夠露出更多觀察那只他手繪的時鐘、還有看見那道彩虹時的笑容。

因為李奧是他的靈魂伴侶。

而且他愛他。

  
卡爾沉默了一下，點點頭，「好。當然。我只是擔心...」

馬庫斯打斷他，「不用擔心，卡爾。他和我在一起很安全。」

 

* * *

 

  
馬庫斯開始不眠不休地工作，並且安排好一切人事，確保耶利哥在自己不在的時候可以運轉順暢。「我只是暫時離開而已，」他對著焦慮不安的賽門說，「我把一切都安排妥當了。你們只要照著做就好。如果遇到突發狀況，諾斯會知道要怎麼辦的。」

「可是你到底要去哪裡？要做什麼？」賽門問。  
「去很多地方。觀光旅遊。也許去看看極光。」馬庫斯笑著說。賽門看起來既錯愕又困惑。諾斯嘆了口氣，「你知道你在幹嘛就好。」她翻了翻白眼。

李奧則開始試著出門。他先試著在家附近繞繞，但他不敢走得更遠──他知道所有能買到紅冰的街角，以及那些能提供給他的人徘徊的地點。他過去的好幾年裡每一次試著戒清，都敗在經過那一些地方時忍不住誘惑。於是有一段時間，他幾乎取得不到進展。

「我陪你一起去。」有一次，當他家門口裹足不前時，馬庫斯從他身後這麼搭話。這簡直不可思議──也就多了這麼一個人，這麼一句話，李奧便感到他能走到更遠的地方。

某一次散步的途中，他們看見前方的路邊，有個人大白天就坐在長椅上吞吐著紅色的煙霧。他剛好在靠李奧的那一側。

那個人抬起頭，長長的紅色煙霧像火山爆發那樣竄出他的口鼻，在半空中炸開。李奧一時間幾乎被恐懼完全淹沒。他感到自己的呼吸變得急促，而且冒著冷汗。有關吸食紅冰的可怕快感的回憶開始纏繞著他；他在自己的腦袋裡發出了無聲的長長尖叫。

但隨後，有個溫柔的聲音蓋過了那聲可怕的尖叫。「李奧，」他聽到馬庫斯的聲音，「別擔心。我在這裡。我不會讓你去的。」

馬庫斯才只是輕輕拎起他的手，他就幾乎是反射性地緊緊地抓住了馬庫斯。他感覺到馬庫斯僵了一下，但隨後也緊緊地回握著他。跟紅冰有關的回憶慢慢地退去了；緊張、興奮，以及強烈的幸福感暖暖地按摩著他的胃。

等他意識到的時候，那個吞吐著紅色煙霧的人已經在他們身後很遠的地方了。他放鬆身體，長長地吁了一口氣。但他沒有放開馬庫斯的手，馬庫斯也沒有要放開他的意思。

自那之後的每一次散步，他們都會牽著對方的手。沒有人談論起此事，好像一切都理所當然。他們一次一次地越走越遠，走到商業街、公園、車站。恐懼或不安逐漸遠去，但他們的手都沒有再放開。

 

* * *

 

 

等到他們處理並準備好一切，真正搭上了火車時，已經是四月初了。

這是個好天氣，藍天白雲高掛，陽光明媚。馬庫斯偷偷地瞄著李奧，後者已經摘下了降彩鏡，正看著窗外。火車窗外的風景在離開都市之後轉變成了鄉村景色。

李奧一邊看著窗外，偶爾低頭翻找那本「認識色彩」。馬庫斯的系統給了他一個詭異的建議，說他應該把那本書給拿走，於是李奧有什麼問題就全都只能問他。他皺了皺眉頭，把這種奇怪的想法給逐出腦海。

「感覺怎麼樣？」他問李奧。李奧轉過頭來，「什麼感覺？」  
「出門，」馬庫斯說，「還有...回家。」  
「我是離開家，馬庫斯，」李奧笑了一下，「至於出門...到目前為止，感覺不錯。」

馬庫斯猶豫了一下，「覺得安全嗎？」他問。

「...嗯。」李奧小聲地回答，然後把臉埋在書後面。

  
下火車之後，他們轉搭巴士，前往一個小村莊。在他們在那個破爛到不行的站牌下車之前，馬庫斯不知道如今高度工業化及高科技化下的美國竟然還有這種地方。零零散散的小房屋座落在綠地之間，小小蜿蜒的路徑兩旁開滿了白色的小花，看起來就像童話中的村落。李奧很自然地牽起馬庫斯的手，領著他沿小路前進。

「這裡真美。」馬庫斯驚嘆著。李奧笑了，「會嗎？這裡明明什麼都沒有。」他說。他確實不太明白美在哪裡，這裡不過就是個貧瘠的鄉下小村莊，沒有底特律五光十色的看板和特別設計修剪的優美行道樹。

馬庫斯看著李奧的笑容，心底跟著升起了一股暖意。「底特律就沒有這些。」他反駁。

「嘿！」不遠處有個人朝著他們叫，看起來是個老爺爺，「是你嗎？李奧馬丁斯？」他邊喊邊招手。馬庫斯一時之間還有些困惑，然後才反應過來，馬丁斯應該是李奧母親的姓氏。

「對！」李奧朝那個人招了手，「你好嗎？馬丁爺爺？」  
「好極了。已經有十幾年了吧...你長大了，你打電話過來的時候我都認不出你的聲音了。」  
「而你變老了，馬丁爺爺。」李奧溫柔地笑著。馬庫斯看著他，覺得剛才路旁的那些小花彷彿都開在了他的心頭上。  
「噢，還有，現在是曼費德了。」李奧說。老爺爺點點頭，「我都忘了，你去了你父親那裡。我給你帶了鑰匙。來。」他說，將一串看起來有些生鏽的舊鑰匙交給李奧。

「這一位是？」馬丁爺爺問，看著馬庫斯。  
「噢，他是...馬克。他是我的...」李奧猶豫了一下。該怎麼解釋？「呃...是我的──朋友。」  
「這樣啊，」馬丁爺爺笑得開懷，他指指他們牽著的手，「你交到了感情很好的朋友，是嗎？」

一時之間，馬庫斯擔心李奧會感到尷尬，於是想抽開手。沒想到李奧卻把他的手握得更緊。

「對。」他有些靦腆地說。馬庫斯訝異地望著他，然後轉過頭去，希望自己的臉看起來沒有太紅。

  
他們繼續往前走。沒有人說話，但他們還是牽著手，就像他們在底特律散步，或是在畫畫的時候一樣。就像是真正的靈魂伴侶，馬庫斯心想。如果他能說出來就好了。

是的，沒能在那道彩虹底下吐露自己的心意讓他非常懊惱──那本該是個好時機的。但是他發現自己摟著李奧的腰部的手收得太緊；李奧整個人都好熱，讓他的機體也跟著加溫；他遮著李奧眼睛的右手還能感覺到他有些紊亂的呼吸。他因為這些而像個膽小鬼一樣地退縮。最後他只能做出一個間接的、十分模糊不清的告白──雖然，他懷疑李奧其實有聽懂他的話。但是他連問明白都不敢。

這一次一定要...他暗自下了決心。一定要跟李奧說清楚。

 

* * *

 

 

「我們到了。」李奧指著一棟兩層樓的小房子。它有著綠色的屋頂和米黃色的外牆，外型非常典雅可愛，只是向著外圍四處亂長的花圃和稍微斑駁的油漆顯出已經很久沒有人到這裡來了。

「原來我們的屋頂是綠色的。應該要漆得更亮一點才對。」李奧若有所思。  
「你以前就住在這裡？」馬庫斯感興趣地說。  
「嗯。跟我媽。」李奧一邊說，一邊用剛才馬丁爺爺交給他的鑰匙開了門。

門打開之後，屋內的燈自動亮了起來，抽風機也開始運轉，顯示這棟房子僅只是外型古樸，內部該有的現代科技一樣也不少。

「哇喔，」李奧忍不住驚嘆，「原來我們家的沙發這麼酷？」  
「這個叫做蒙德里安色塊。」  
「它還有名字？」李奧訝異地說。馬庫斯忍不住笑了出來；李奧有些尷尬地搔搔後腦杓。「原來地毯是這個顏色...噢，這個超讓人懷念的...」他在小小的空間裡四處繞來繞去，神情一如剛出院返家時，看起來像個有精神的少年。馬庫斯微笑地默默看著。

「我想相簿應該是放在樓上的抽屜裡，我去找找看，」李奧終於看夠了之後，對著馬庫斯說，「你如果看到什麼感興趣的東西就翻來看看吧，我也不記得到底都有什麼東西了...」李奧一邊說著，一邊爬上往二樓的樓梯去了。

馬庫斯在樓下隨意看著擺設。書架上有一些關於藝術的書籍，還有一些童話故事。他拉開了幾個抽屜，裡面放著一些雜物。他找到幾張李奧小時候的彩色筆畫，整張畫的構圖就是最沒創意卻又最溫馨的那種，畫著他和他母親和一棟小房子，以及藍天白雲和草地，而且全都只用橘色的彩色筆畫成(明顯是因為李奧那時候還看不見顏色)。但馬庫斯看著這些畫，就覺得他的內心五彩繽紛。他將這些畫一張一張掃進他記憶體的相本裡。

他另外在抽屜角落注意到一本外觀舊舊的、邊緣紙質泛黃，明顯經過多次翻閱的筆記本。筆記本的背面寫著「愛莉馬丁斯」。是李奧的母親的物品。馬庫斯猶豫了一下，還是把它翻了開來。筆記本裡有許多他看不太懂的藍圖和計畫，他翻看了幾頁，漸漸明白這裡面都是一些李奧母親的藝術品規劃，包括藝術品的名稱、使用的媒材、要傳達的理念和預定完成的日期等等。絕大部分的藝術品都是立體的，還有一些超大型的藝術作品，包括一個高五公尺的雕塑和一個長二十公尺的鋼筋混合媒材作品，而它們要傳達的理念就跟它們的外觀一樣晦澀難懂。他往後翻看著，發現最後的十幾頁規劃的都是同一件藝術作品。

「馬庫斯！」李奧突然咚咚咚地從樓上飛奔而下，「你不會敢相信我發現了什麼！」他手上拿著一本相簿，「你看這個！」他把那本電子相簿塞到馬庫斯眼前，「這個，」他說，眼裡閃閃發光，「就是她。」

馬庫斯一眼看出相片裡的女人就是李奧素描筆下的那一位。她和看起來相當年輕的卡爾笑著合照，背景看起來像是某處的海岬。她有著一頭柔軟的棕色捲髮，飽滿的嘴唇和一點點雀斑。另外──

「她的眼睛的顏色，跟你的左眼一模一樣。草綠色。」李奧說，語氣裡有難以言喻的驚訝和興奮，「這是巧合嗎？」他在照片和馬庫斯之間來回移動著視線。

「不，我認為不是巧合。」馬庫斯微笑著說。

李奧點點頭，看著那張照片，久久無語。

「所以，」良久之後，他終於開口，「是爸要求的。是他說要把你的眼睛做成這個顏色的。」他露出了淺淺的微笑。他看著那張合照，「我回去之後一定要畫一些她的水彩畫。也許是他們的水彩畫。還要畫你進去。我們四個人。」他說，看向馬庫斯。

我們四個人。馬庫斯在心裡默默重複了一次。沒有詩句或程式碼能夠形容他此時此刻體會到的感動。

「我很期待你的作品。」馬庫斯輕輕地說，又看了看照片，「這個背景看起來很美，不知道是在什麼地方。」  
「這一定是他們見面的地方。他們只見過一次。」李奧說。  
「你覺得看起來像是在這附近嗎？」

李奧想了一下，「有可能...但是我不確定。這邊的確臨海，好像走個十分鐘就能到了，但是我從來沒去過。」  
「為什麼？」  
「因為媽媽不准我去...她的靈魂伴侶就是死在海上的，所以她從來不准我去海邊。」李奧說。

「那我們一起去。」馬庫斯說。

「...嗯。」李奧點點頭。

跟馬庫斯一起的話，他想，他就可以去任何地方。

 

* * *

 

 

海浪拍打著礁石岸邊。

李奧站在一個海岬的頂端。他脫掉了鞋子，讓海水浸過他的腳背。他遠遠地望著海的盡頭。馬庫斯在一段距離之外望著他。

「我覺得應該就是這裡，」李奧在馬庫斯走近的時候說，「照片上的地方。」  
「嗯。」馬庫斯也跟著望向海的盡頭，「這真美。」  
「我也這麼覺得。很多很美的東西一直都離我很近，只是我以前都看不見。」李奧瞇著眼，吹著海風。

「...我剛剛在翻相簿的時候，看到了媽媽的靈魂伴侶的照片。他長得和爸好像。」李奧依然盯著海的盡頭，「所以我不是因為我想的那個原因出生的，是嗎？」

馬庫斯點點頭。「你出生是因為，有人真的非常想念她的靈魂伴侶...」他說。李奧微笑，低下頭看著浪花拍打著自己的腳。

  
「李奧，我該跟你道個歉。」馬庫斯在海浪的波滔聲中說。  
「怎麼了？」李奧撥開被海風吹亂的頭髮。  
「你看看這個。」馬庫斯從他的側背包裡拿出他剛才找到的筆記本。

李奧接過那本筆記，馬庫斯指示他看最後的十幾頁。

名稱：自由之船  
媒材：廢棄船隻[暫停靠於底特律]、鋁、塑膠、油漆、布  
(連續好幾頁的設計藍圖，關於改造和裝飾船隻的計畫)  
贈詞：給李奧，願這艘船為你帶來快樂與自由，和你的靈魂伴侶一起。  
(旁邊的小字：安德魯，你還在海上嗎？可以的話，請為我把船開過去。)

最後一頁貼著幾張照片。「耶...耶利哥。」李奧看著照片中的廢棄船隻一個字一個字地說，彷彿今天才剛學會怎麼發音似的。

「耶利哥，」他愣愣地說，「不就是你們的...」  
「是你的，李奧，」馬庫斯糾正他，「抱歉，它原本應該是要被拖過來這個海岸的，但我們把它給炸了，而船上的自由陰錯陽差地送到了我這裡。」

李奧慢慢地點頭，「但...你把自由還給我了，所以我們扯平了。」他微笑。

「那麼快樂呢？」馬庫斯問。  
「...你也給我了。」李奧小聲地說，聲音幾乎淹沒在海風裡，但幸福感卻透漏得如此明顯。馬庫斯看到他的臉頰閃過一絲緋紅。

「還有...」馬庫斯說，然後他們同時開口：

「『靈魂伴侶──』」

他們同時僵了一下。

然後他們同時笑了。

「這真奇怪，」過了一會，馬庫斯說，「我真不敢相信我們過了這麼長的時間才真的談到這個。」  
「抱歉，」李奧搖搖頭，「是我在拖時間。」  
「為什麼？」馬庫斯問。

李奧的笑容稍稍淡去了一些，「這樣真的好嗎？」

「為什麼這麼問？」

「我還沒有真正意義上的戒清。我也還不確定我是不是真的已經不在意你跟爸的事情了，雖然我知道問題是出在我自己身上。你是你們仿生人的領袖，而我是人類。跟我當靈魂伴侶，你可能會遇到很多問題，也許以後會有很多麻煩。」李奧低下頭，「你知道人們不必一定要跟他們的靈魂伴侶在一起的。我不希望你...覺得別無選擇。」

「李奧...」馬庫斯搖著頭。他靠近李奧；他猶豫了一下，然後將李奧擁入懷中。

李奧嚇了一跳，身體僵硬了一下，但很快就放鬆了下來。他閉上眼睛。他不需要在馬庫斯的懷裡驚慌失措，他想到。因為這就是這個世界專為他預備好的位置，為他點起的燈。

「誰說別無選擇就是不好？」馬庫斯一邊摸著李奧的頭髮，一邊在他的耳邊細語，「你還記得我說的嗎？這一切都是註定好的。就是因為你吸了紅冰、就是因為你忌妒我，所以你才會攻擊我，我才能覺醒、才能獲得自由，而你才能看見顏色、才能戒掉紅冰。我們才能在一起畫畫、一起出來旅行...這就像是一串不能出差錯的因果關係。」他把李奧抱得更緊了一點，「也許你說的對，我別無選擇，但是我欣然接受，就像幸運草不能選擇它要被誰找到。但我很高興那個人是你。」

李奧聽著馬庫斯說的每一個字。他突然覺得自己很笨；別無選擇不一定不好──最清楚這一點的人不就是他自己嗎？他在別無選擇的情況下成為馬庫斯的靈魂伴侶，在別無選擇的情況下和他關在工作室裡一起畫畫，但這些就是他生命中發生過最美好的事。

 

「李奧，」他聽見馬庫斯的聲音，「你聽我說，我...我...」

 

他抬起頭，看著馬庫斯的眼睛。海藍。草綠。波光粼粼。

人們找到幸運草單單就只是因為他們幸運，而那也就足夠了。誰都不該浪費掉幸運草的好運。

  
他應該聽母親的話。

  
「馬庫斯，」他輕輕地打斷他，「我喜歡你。」然後他踮起腳尖，吻上馬庫斯的嘴唇。

 

 

《海與幸運草》──完

 


End file.
